


It's Far From a Fairy Tail!

by aerithneko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Relationship, Gray to the rescue, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Laxus just wants to fuck, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love & Stockholm Syndrome, M/M, Manipulation, Natsu you Slut, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Possessive Gajeel, Protective Gray, Relationship Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Sting Loves Natsu, Stolen virginity, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, You Hate me but I Love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithneko/pseuds/aerithneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean they don't have their own personal issues.  For instance a certain pink hair fire breather is dealing with an abusive relationship with his boyfriend Gajeel. The problem is that he still loves him, even after everything that happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My promise & My Problem

It was a warm day in the town of magnolia. The beaming sun making the air uncomfortably humid in the house where two of the Fairy Tail dragon slayers were staying.

“Salamander, what the hell! What’s taking you so damn long?” The iron dragon slayer known as Gajeel, shouted from the couch. The reason behind his shouting was that the Fire dragon slayer clumsily dropped Gajeel's glass of wine and had to pour a second glass. 

He dropped the first glass because he carelessly let his mind drift from what he was doing and his focus fell upon the darken bruises on his forearms. Bruises and scars didn’t really bother Natsu. In fact they were quite normal for wizards to have. But these particular bruises were different. Although, the reason behind the blemishes were the same as any other. The difference of these bruises were all morally based on who caused them. 

“I'm sorry, relax. I really didn't mean to drop it. I got the other one right here. Ok?" The fire mage trembled as he spoke. The older dragon slayer rose from the couch and to his feet. Instead of simply taking the glass; Gajeel choose to grab a fist full of the pink locks, bringing the other man to eye level. 

 

"A-ah! What the- Let Go!" Natsu growled  as Gajeel continued this harsh punishment towards Natsu's hair. These rough movements once again caused the glass of wine to fall and shatter glass on the floor. "Gehehe you squirming like that is actually really pathetic, sexy but pathetic. C’mon Natsu, make me let go, and then we can do something really _fun”_

Gajeel laughed while seductively licking his lips. The younger of the two was still being painfully held by the bangs until Natsu rushed a quick jab at Gajeel’s chest. Suddenly, Natsu was  realeased and dropped on the hardwood floor. Gajeel let out an annoyingly loud laugh chuckle while he caressed the sore area on his chest. 

 

"Yeah but I'm too tired to fuck ya because that means I would have to hold you down, so not tonight.” Those red eyes caught glimpse of Natsu struggling to hold back tears. He then lowered himself in a crouching position and grabbed the pinkette's chin and pulled his face closer to him.  

 

"Aww, don’t be mad. Remember there is no innocent one in this one in relationship. You know that. You could consider me as a merciful person because I choose to keep  you around. Even though you betrayed me. But, I don’t need you! I tell you this because I don't want a relationship full of lies."

” Well, a relationship full of more lies.”

He spat those angry words in such a cold manner. When he finished talking Gajeel planted a few teasing quick taps on Natus’s cheek.

Gajeel left the room leaving Natsu sitting on the floor, processing those words. His face was starting to redden from the slaps he received from Gajeel a few  minutes ago. Nastu slowly started to stand up and he was also whispering something to himself.

 

"I know I should just leave you. But you’re not completely wrong. There is no innocent one in this relationship, Gajeel.”

Natsu staggered towards the closet in search of the broom so he could clean up the broken glass. 

“Now, you don’t love me. I mean you did, but now I’m not too sure. I’m not exactly sure how I feel about you.” He sighed as he continued to clean the glass. Now making his way back to the closet to grab a rag to clean the spilled wine.

 

”Am I stupid? Or just crazy? It really was my fault though. And you’re just angry.” Tears now poured out his eyes as these words escaped his lips. Natsu released rapid breaths and coughs while he continued his uncontrollable crying. 

“You have every right to be angry. And I can’t hate you because you’re hurting.” 


	2. Sora no Namida (tears of the sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is more physical and verbal abuse so a quick warning to people who are sensitive to these type of subjects.
> 
> the story dose switch from Natsu's point of view and the author's point of view. I will make it so that its noticeable who's point of view it it.

The sun slowly started sink behind the mountains of Mount Hakobe, and the night started to creep upon the sky. The windy breeze left Natsu shivering while enjoying the view.

 

Natsu's P.O.V

 

Even here the view of the sky from this hell house is beautiful, the way the bright stars decorated the moonless midnight blue sky. " ... Maybe I should go home happy is probably worried about me." I sighed while closing the window and sliding off the window seal. I looked around wondering when Gajeel will come out of his room. Honestly I don't understand how someone can stayed cooped up in a room for hours. For some reason I have the guts to go to his room and open the door.

 

When I entered the room there I saw the anger fill beast laying on his bed with Pantherlily next to him. Lucky for me he was asleep so I crept up to the side of his bed and started talking to him. " Hey Gajeel I'm going to head home ... Goodnight." I whispered sweetly. He was strangely cute when he was sleeping the way his chest gently rises and falls it was a moment of tranquility. I began to reach my hand out to rub his head when my actions were interrupted by Gajeel's strong grip. " Ahh G- Gajeel what the hell are you doing!?" I shrieked, and he responded with a toothy grin and a hard tug to my arm making me lose my balance.

 

He had me in his arms on the bed with his mouth so close to my left ear. His breath was so hot sending shivers down my spine. " Funny I don't remember saying that you could enter my room trash? Huh? Did I?" With his devilish tone of voice and words he began to squeeze me tighter in his arms. He then advanced in his movement and pinned me down so that he was straddling my chest with his knees on my hands. " Oi Lilly let me and my Natsu have some alone time." he slyly said and he began trailing kisses along my forehead. The only reason he was kissing me was to pretend that he loved me to ward off lily's suspicions.

 

On that note Lilly rose up and started towards the door. " Don't worry Gajeel I don't want to interrupt your moments together." And with that he left the room closing the door behind him. I rapidly began to increase the speed of my breathing because I didn't want lily to leave. He was the only thing keeping Gajeel's punishments at bay . When I straightened my head so that I was facing him I paled from what I saw.

 

The reason behind my paled skin trembling body and shaking pupils was that Gajeel was smirking at me, and was getting extremely heavy on my chest making it difficult for me to breath. " So now you want to get bold and enter my dungeon." I was completely confused he sounds so stupid saying that. " What the hell its not a dungeon its just your room. And I only came in to tell you that I was going home." Gajeel grew angry with my response and threw a punch to my face. The impact of the punch left serious pain on my face and my neck. " You obviously saw that I was sleep you idiot. Do you have any common sense." I couldn't believe Gajeel was lecturing me about common sense!

 

Just as I was about to say something I received 3 more punches to my face resulting with it turning red following by a painful sting. " Gah ugh Gajeel please no more." He just insanely chuckled and continued punching me. "What Natsu you want more don't worry there is more in store for you hehe." I had tears and blood running down my face, I began wondering what he meant by there is more? What else will he do to me. Suddenly I felt relief on my chest, Gajeel had finally climbed off my chest and move  to a spot on the bed where he was sitting next to my limp body.

 

"This dungeon is perfect for two dragons don't ya think." he stated but I refused to answer in fear of him hitting me some more. My face was bruised, and tear stained, my eyes were watery, and my cheeks and mouth had blood on them. My bottom lip was also bust open due to the impact of Gajeel's punches. Silence stirred the room and I could barely hear Gajeel's breathing. Suddenly the ringing in my ears grew louder and louder. The iron dragon slayer turns himself toward me and just stared at me. His red eyes so focused on mine I was so scared, I almost screamed from the silence and slowness in his actions. I was getting impatient I kept tensing up my body preparing for the worst , but it never came.

 

2 minutes went by 2 fucking minutes. He kept staring at me,I would have gotten up and left but the pain that I was feeling wasn't allowing me to do so . I was about to go crazy I just couldn't take it anymore so I took action " Just hurry up and do it! Just get it over with already!" And with my sudden outburst his red eyes shifted to my stomach. What I failed to realize that his new focus was his new target. With that he began rapidly punching my stomach, which resulted to me gagging and coughing on the air that escaped my lungs. " See what happens when you run your mouth you worthless trash!" He continued pounding my stomach and he's insults weren't making me feel any better.

 

The tears ran down my face faster and my cries for him to stop wasn't reaching him. Slowly his punches came to a halt. When he stopped that was my only time to rest, my breathing was really heavy and I was in serious pain. My pain turned into heavy weights on my eyelids. But through the tiny slits of vision from my slowly closing eyes I saw Gajeel move his face towards my stomach. The warmth from his breath was actually quite comforting to my throbbing tummy, and with that my eyes completely closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

My painful silent sleep was going on for about 5 minutes until it interrupted by a sharp piercing feeling on my stomach. My eyes shot open right along with my mouth. " Ahhhh-gah !!" The tears were burning as the rolled down my cheeks. The reason to my pained screaming was that Gajeel was biting my stomach really hard that he broke skin. After a minute of him biting and yanking on the flesh in his teeth that was still attached to my body he relaxed his dragon teeth and removed his mouth. My body was in so much pain, not only was I in much pain I also looked awful. My body stained with bruises , bite marks and blood.

 

Gajeel finally moved away from my injured body. The large monster pushed me off the bed onto the hard floor. " Alright you can go now. Oh and when you leave tell Lilly he can come back in." After Gajeel gave his order I didn't dare talk back I dragged myself off the floor and limped out the room. I was in so much pain but I wouldn't slow down my pace to get out of this hell house. I limped past Lilly who was curled up on the couch. " Lilly Gajeel wants you back in the room." I never stopped walking while I informed him of Gajeel's request. Lilly gave me a concerned glance but I never let him see my bruised face. " Natsu are you alright everything good with you and Gajeel." I reached the doorknob and I gasped at lily's question. I could have told him what was happening, but then I had a moment of clarity what the hell could Gajeel's cat do for me. "Everything is fine goodnight." And I was out the door

 

Finally outside and it was pouring raining. I always enjoyed looking up at the night sky because of its beauty but I didn't enjoy it as much because it was raining. Man I hate the rain because its cold, wet and it feels like pins and needles when it touches your skin. As I continued walking I noticed the rain was actually was useful, it began to wash away some the blood on my face and it also hid my tears. The walk back to my house seemed like forever because I was walking slower from the pain and I kept my head down. My walk was silent and tragic until I bumped into something actually not something more like someone. When my head rises a little and I noticed a familiar deep blue fairy tail insignia upon the persons pale chest. I instantly recognized the person it was Gray. He must have been walking home from the guild.

 

I really didn't want to deal with his bull crap right now, so I just apologized for bumping him and I continued walking with my head down. When I took my first four steps I suddenly felt him grab my forearm. I mentally hoped that he didn't see my bruises. " Yo flame brain you ok?" I never looked back when I responded to Gray's question I hesitated for a while determining if I should tell gray. But then I honestly thought to myself, He probably wouldn't give a damn about me and my problems he might just laugh and walk away. " Yeah why wouldn't I be ice princess." I shook my forearm from his grip and continued walking through the rainy night. Its sad that I think gray is that heartless, I mean I know the guy and sometimes he can be a real jerk. Even though I got away from him I couldn't help but cry harder because I lied to someone who could have possibly helped me. I really am stupid aren't I Igneel? I put my hand to my chest as I thought about my father dragon that left me. " If Igneel were here he would know what to do." When I reached the fork in the road before the forest I looked up to the sky again.

 

"The sky and me are both alike, both our tears are getting the best of us."


	3. Tears in the dead of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just picking up where I left off in the last chapter. So yeah here we go.

Natsu's P.O.V

As I continued my painful walk home, everything hurts especially my stomach because that crazy bastard bit me. I couldn't help but think about Gray. He could have helped me but I stupidly pushed him away. But as I said before that icy bastard wouldn't give a damn anyway. As I kept walking I noticed the tears from the sky were making the bruises and cuts on my face sting. But I kinda deserve this pain for being stupid, and for trying to help someone who doesn't give a shit about me. "Serves me right. Serves me right for always trying to be the selfless hero."

 

My walking came to a halt when I notices a sign the read ' Natsu & Happy.' I mindlessly smoothed my fingers across the words and continued trudging towards the front door. I got inside the house leaving the darkness of the night behind me, My clothes were soaking wet right along with the rest of me. My mental babbling went on until a blue lump on my couch, with its back slowly rising and falling caught my attention. I slowly made my way over to where happy was sleeping, and gently shook him.

 

Happy's P.O.V

"  I feel something shaking me, its warm and both annoying. Its killing my sleep and its getting really hard to ignore."

 

I just gave in, I was beginning to wake to that annoying disturbance. I began to rub away the black circles moving around the insides of my eye lids. After the large breath I took I noticed drops of water were falling on me, So I'm really awake now! My eyes opened wide, " Natsu why are you coming back so late?" I question the soaked pinkette. But what I failed to notice was his bruises and cuts on his face, not only there on his stomach too

 

My breathing got heavier, I began to feel sick with worry. " Natsu what's going on? What happened?" I questioned as I reached up to feel his face. But before I could he grabbed my little paw and held it in his hands. " Natsu?" He just responded with a light pat to my head and a smile, then he headed towards the stairs. Before he reached the top he called out to me. " Hey happy, don't worry I got these bruises because of something I chose to do. I'll be fine." after that he went up in his room, but that wasn't good enough for me, that wasn't a good enough reason to why he came home cover in bruises.

 

" Were friends Natsu, you should tell me what's bothering you, and you should trust me." I whispered as I followed him to his room. I slowly pushed open the door and looked inside he was standing there looking at his skin in the mirror. I could tell deep down those bruises were slowly breaking him down. I walked up to him and put my head on his leg in a comforting way. He picked me up and held me in a warm embrace then gently dropped me on his bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower ok." the dragon slayer informed me.

 

I heard the water run and steam ooze from the bottom of the door. Maybe like twenty minutes later he came out with his bed clothes on and a towel for his wet hair. Natsu jumped into the bed and instantly fell asleep, but I expected that for having all these bruises he must've been tired from whatever or whoever he was fighting.

 

* * *

 

The next day

 

I was waking up and I noticed Natsu was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I figure I would go to the guild by myself and make him a snack before I go. I flew down the stairs grabbing my green bag and wrapped it around my neck. But I noticed I didn't get to creative on Natsu's snack, it was a fish. " But everyone loves fish because they're yummy, I better leave because I'm getting tempted to eat this one." And with that I left our house and headed towards the famous Fairy tail guild. 

 

As I arrived I noticed there were usual faces. I saw Lucy who was working on her novel with Levy, and Gray who was in his underwear drinking at the bar with Mirajane behind the counter, Lisanna having a casual conversation with Erza , Wendy and Carla. Gajeel wasn't here that shocked me because for someone who doesn't like our guild is usually always there. " Hey happy good morning, hey where's Natsu?" the animal soul mage question. I expected her or Lucy to be the first to ask because of their obvious crushes on him. " He decided to stay home he was really tired. Don't worry Lisanna he's fine." I took another look around and my blue face grew green with envy. I saw Pantherlily talking to Carla, not only talking but he had her laughing he had my pretty kitty laughing. I was already preparing for him funeral.

 

Natsu's P.O.V

 

I lied awake looking at the ceiling. I guess happy already left for the guild , I'm glad he did I hate having him have to worry about me. I sighed and closed my eyes. " I really don't want to get out of bed today but if I don't I might end up looking like Droy hehehe." My blissful moment ceased to exist when I felt a familiar magic energy. I sniffed into the air and picked up two different scents. But I had one of those scents figures out I knew who it was but the other confused me. And suddenly I heard the front door open. I tensed up because the smell I recognized wasn't a friend.

 

I heard heavy footsteps and two pairs of them. Judging by the weight I could tell they were both men. I sat up in my bed and engulfed my hands in flames. I was both ready and a little scared. I saw their shadows outside my room door. And I got clear scents from both of them and that caused me to tremble. The door was forcefully pushed open, and the two large figures were standing there with large smiles on their face, and rope in each of their hands. That's what made tremble more, what were they planning

 

" Gajeel , Laxus w- what are you doing here?!" They looked at each other and smirked then began to walk towards me. And I knew nothing good could come from this.

 

(Back at the guild)

 

Gray's P.O.V

 

Usually I don't get into other peoples business or give a damn about anything they do, but its weird for Natsu to not show up at the guild. And Gajeel isn't here either, same with Laxus but he's never here. I'm curious to know what going on maybe they all went out on a S - class mission with Laxus. Whatever that flame brain idiot means nothing to me. " Hey gray you worried about Natsu?" Mirajane stated while bending over flashing her breast a little. I couldn't help but blush at her assumption which made me look a hell a lot worse " I'm not thinking about that idiot Mira." She just giggled and continued cleaning the glassware.

 

" Hey Gray I know you and Natsu aren't the best of friends but your still nakama . And that makes you and him  family just like everyone else here. The moment we got our fairy tail insignias that's when we agreed to put all of our trust and faith in everyone here Because everyone here is the closest we all have to family. We also agreed to grow stronger with these people and share our joy,  our pain and our tears with them. So its ok to be concerned about him you should feel that way. No one is judging you at all Gray. And like it or not he's part of your life & your family just as much as you are apart of his."

 

Damn that girl she amazing with those speeches she gives I swear she could bring the darkest of hearts to tears. But now she really changed my mind I think I might just go check on the hot head. I should have already checked on him because if what happened last night when I bumped into him. I clearly knew something was wrong with him but I let him just go. That was stupid on my part. " Hey Mira." she looked back my way waiting for me to respond. " Thanks I'll go check on him." I smiled and got off my chair and headed to the door.

 

Mirajane's P.O.V 

 

" That's good gray cares for Natsu. Hehehe I ship them so hard." Gray walked out the door and I knew where he was headed. “ I just can’t get enough of yaoi.”

 

Gray's P.O.V

I was headed the direction of Natsu's house until I certain blue hair mage’s voice echoed from behind me.  "Gray my darling!" the girl yelled. I knew exactly who is was. " Oh shit here comes hell."

 


	4. The iron fist of an electrifying man, will leave a fiery soul  drenched in water then frozen to ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I tried to get creative and add a little something in that's was related to the most important characters in this chapter. Yeah I know its bad. I was rolling my ass off why trying figure it out.

Gray's P.O.V

 

Oh great anyone but her. Dare I even look at her, man don't I hate the way she adds thing after my name. Let me just see what this crazy water chick want. " Yeah what Juvia?" she squealed as I responded to her he's so weird. " Is Gray-sama going somewhere. Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama wanted to walk her back to fairy hills." she struggled to ask while she was fiddling with her fingers, and her face as pink as Natsu's hair- Oh crap Natsu! " Yeah I can't;" ' Cause you're insane.' " I have to go see someone."

 

I walked around her and continued heading toward the wood where Natsu lived, I was walking at a slow pace until I heard a low growl. " Is Gray -sama going to see her, Juvia's love rival? THAT BLOND BIMBO!" she screamed. Oh man I knew I was in trouble because juvia gets drunk with jealousy if I even mention Lucy's name. " No calm down its not like that at all. Lucy is just a friend." She still didn't look satisfied with my response, so she decided to jump on me, resulting with me and her tumbling to the ground.

 

Her body was turned half into water and she was balling her eyes out. She was also sitting on my crotch MAKING THINGS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE! " Juvia is the only one for Gray-sama not Lucy just Juvia Juvia!" She was almost drowning my lower half in her body!I would have just froze the chick , but that would have just been cruel. I usually have a weakness for girls that cry but strangely not Juvia. "Get the hell off me you PSYCHO!"

 

* * *

 

Natsu's P.O.V

 

"Gajeel, L-Laxus what're you doing here?" I noticed I didn't sound serious enough, I was confused to see Laxus here but I was terrified to Gajeel. Gajeel and Laxus glanced at each other and then the separated and got on opposite sides of my bed. If I wanted to escape my only way was straight, I could crawl off my bed and head straight for the door. I agreed with my thoughts and started to take action.

 

My movements were forced to stop as I was being forcefully being held down on my bed. The grips on my arms and lower back were strong that I couldn't break free. Laxus had both my wrist in the palm of his large hands, and he was sitting besides with my arms locked to my bed. And judging by the place of thing Gajeel is the one holding my squirming lower back.

 

"Gah let me go you- you.. bastards! I swear I'll kill you!" I threatened them but I knew it wasn't doing much. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't shake their grip. They weren't scared of me and they had the upper hand. I began to sweat from nervousness, the warm beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and back. " Hey metal head we gonna get started or what?" Laxus asked Gajeel and began pressing harder on my lower back. Guessing by their sudden movements Gajeel must have agreed to Laxus's request. I felt those large hands venture from my lower back and towards my waist, and pulling on the waistband of my pants.

 

Their hands touching me, stripping me, degrading me, disgusting me, and just plain scarring me. I kept my eyes closed as I continued to struggle against their hands. I managed to get my right arm free from Laxus grip , and I used my nails to claw at Gajeel's face. He winced in pain as the blood trickled down his cheek. Gajeel's face grew strong with anger, and that resulted with Laxus chuckling at his anger.

 

"Wow metal head he really got you mad. Hehe.. I thought you had this puppy on a tight leash?" He continued chuckling as Gajeel kept growling under his breath. " Ge hehe I know how to handle him." He grabbed me by my hair and my head whipped back at the unexpected tug.The iron ball of rage then punched me in the side of my face. Ugh I couldn't take it I never missed the stinging feeling of pain and the sour taste of iron in my blood. " See I could handle this little bastard." He stated while rubbing the blood from my mouth all on my lips. He was doing all this from behind my small body so I'm glad I didn't have to see his devilish smile.

 

Once they released me I collapsed on my bed face first. My face fuckin hurt, my arms hurt, and my back hurt. Not to mention that I'm naked and in the company of a creep and pervert; Try to figure out which one is the creep and who's the pervert , Ha trick question the descriptions match both of them. I was completely humiliated in my own home. I mean to have my own blood rubbed on my lips as if were some kind of lipstick. Dose Gajeel and Laxus like this? Why does it always have to be my blood? Do they have some type of blood play fetish!

I lied there on my side still processing what happened. But something hit me I just noticed that Gajeel and Laxus didn't use the rope they brought. They must have realized that they didn't need it. I need to take advantage of this moment, both Gajeel and Laxus were not holding me so I could possibly fight back. Until out of nowhere I was forcefully flipped onto my stomach, and hips raised to an angle!

 

And if my mind is on the right track I know what's gonna happen next. And I don't want that, please someone help me anyone please just save me. " Ge hehe let's have at that sweaty neck of yours." Gajeel then gave me a hard piercing bite on the middle of my neck. His hot, raspy breath sent shivers down my spine causing my back to arch painfully.

 

" Ahhh.... gah!" I gave out choppy cries of pain , The pain made it feel like I couldn't breath. My dry burning throat felt like it was vulnerable to anything because I began choking on my own saliva. My attention turned to Laxus, I noticed he was just sitting the,watching, smiling,while rubbing his fully erect cock. I'm guessing Laxus wanted some of the action; He then leaned over and sucked and nibbled on the other side of my neck. Honestly Laxus was being way more gentle than Gajeel. But I still wanted both of them to stop! "Enough of this Gajeel just give it a fuckin rest already!" I processed the words in my head and I figured that Gajeel may have a different meaning for my words.

 

Narrator's P.O.V

The pinkette was released and two dark and irritated bruises formed on both sides of the pinkette neck. Natsu had curled up in a ball applying pressure to the painful bite wound Gajeel had given him. The salamander was physically exhausted from the rough treatment he received. While Natsu was resting, the older men went to work.

 

Out of nowhere The Iron Dragon roughly grabbed both of Natsu's wrists and forcefully held them and tied them behind his back. The rope was tight not really giving natsu any room to struggle unless he wanted really bad rope burn. The rope also had a long leash like extension on the bottom so Gajeel had control of Salamanders movements. " There that should hold him. Man I been waiting so long to do this." the iron dragon said as the lightning dragon positioned himself comfortably in front of Natsu's face.

 

I already know what's going to happen. The their positioned, theres no help on the way. And I know that what they're planning to do is going to be more painful than a bite.

 

 

* * *

 

Gray's P.O.V

Seriously I don't have time for this. "Juvia this has gone on long enough we been at this for an hour geez just get- ."  My words were interrupted by a footsteps, and by the sound of it there was more than one person. I then pushed Juvia off me and prepared myself to what was walking towards me. And when I  got a glimpse of who it was I began to cower and shiver in fear.

 

I only did these things because the women that walked up to us was extremely P.O'd. This women was none other than Erza , with Lucy at her side of course. When she stood directly in front of me she completely blocked out the sun and I was surrounded by her shadow and targeted by her angered glare. 

 

The armor wizard and celestial wizard were just an arms length away. " What are you doing here Gray!? Did you forget about that job we request our team accepted in clover!" I face palmed myself really hard because I completely forgot about the job we were going on. And I was supposed to meet up with them at the train station this afternoon.

 

" Hey Erza calm down I would have been there if only fangirl would leave me alone!" I fumbled thinking of another excuse for her. " Oh and I was going to get Natsu  because we already know he's was gonna be late." Yes now Erza can focus some of that anger towards Natsu.

 

Lucy looked down at her feet then mumbled something to me. " What was that Lucy?" I asked her. " Natsu is not coming according to Happy he's sick." She looked really upset while saying that, well I was a little bummed myself its not the same without the Pyromaniac .  Erza then eased her glare and stood up straight " It's ok well get the job done without him, and we might actually be less destructive and have more money for ourselves. So don't look so down I promise we can check on him when we return tomorrow." We all nodded and left for the train station and Juvia followed us just so she could see us off. Even though she glared at Lucy and mumbled " love rival" under her breath the whole.

The team with the addition of Juvia headed towards the train station leaving all concern of Natsu behind. 

* * *

 

Natsu's P.O.V

They had me on my knees and my face pressed into the bed. Gajeel then tugged the leash of my arm restraints causing my back to painfully tighten. Gajeel positioned my hips so that they were at an angle he could work with. I tried struggling and squirming but that only resulted with Gajeel striking me. " Ack dammit Gajeel quit fucking hitting me you prick!" But just like last time my insults only amused them. I thought about fighting them off, but I knew that wouldn't work. I mean I won against Gajeel but with Lucy's assistance, and I knew I could never beat Laxus without help. Man did they pick did Gajeel pick the best person for this job.

 

Laxus then grabbed my bangs to lift my face and make eye contact. Laxus spoke with heavy emphasis in his words as if I were stupid. " If you be a very good  'little salamander' this will go much smoother for us and maybe less painful for you." I was so boiled up with anger that involuntary tears rolled down my cheeks. Laxus smirked at my tears " Hey don't cry  we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Gajeel began to chuckle right along with him making me feel more anger.

 

Suddenly  Gajeel slapped my ass and I let out a yelp, and from there I knew this is when the hell really began. Gajeel then pressed his chest upon my back( crushing my arms that were still tied behind my back!) and he got close enough so he could whisper in my ear. " Remember Natsu.... This is your ultimate punishment, this should teach you to never disobey me ever again." With That he repositioned himself behind me. I turned my head back towards Gajeel in confusion." Gah ...... What the hell are you t-talking about? I didn't disobey you!"

 

Laxus then yanked my bangs again and my face was pointed towards him, and that his large  cock was positioned at my closed lips. His strong musky was intoxicating it was making me dizzy. Laxus kept rubbing the tip of his cock on my forced closed lips, and smearing pre cum on my lips. He kept trying to somehow force his way in but no matter what I didn't let him. Gajeel must have took a notice to my misbehavior and decided to act on it. " Here let me help you out there buddy." He then forced two fingers inside my tight entrance causing me to scream out at the sudden intrusion.

 

" AHHHH!" This feeling it was weird it made me feel dirty, and it hurt I felt his nails scraping my insides as he started pumping those fingers. But Laxus took advantage of my outburst and shoved his large member into my mouth! Once again I had another foreign feeling but this time going down my throat. I gagged at the rude intrusion as it began to continue it's way down my throats narrow passage. Laxus stopped pushing his cock in my mouth when my nose was buried in his blonde pubic hairs. I began to freak out and shake my head, I couldn't breath this way! He then rested  his heavy hands on both sides of my head informing me  'there was no backing out.'    Which resulted with tears forming in my eyes .  When he pulled back so that only the tip still inside I  noticed I had my only chance to calm myself. I noticed Gajeel stopped thrusting his fingers instead he let them rest inside of me.

 

I finally had a moment to breath. " Hey you like that? here's a tip for ya try breathing through your nose and relaxing that throat of yours. Make it a hell lot easier." From the way Laxus was speaking makes me guess he spoke from experience.

He said relax  my throat I don't know how! I don't want to be good at this I want it to stop . This rough treatment continued then I heard Gajeel growl. " This finger crap ain't really working for me, so I'm just gonna skip to the main course. I'm not gonna let you have all the fun!" Gajeel grabbed my hips and thrust his cock in as hard as he could. "Ow....arh" My muffled cries were loud but unclear. My eyes shot open from the pain, he was pounding into my nonstop. " Ha.. Hey that's the ticket... urh.. pound him metal head!"  Laxus was grunting while speaking due to him still thrusting into my mouth. It hurt! It 'Fuckin' hurt! All I could hear was the sounds of skin against skin, Laxus's saliva cover cock pounding into my mouth making moist sounds, Me gagging and choking, their grunts and laughter, and the painful moans coming from my occupied mouth.

" Come on Natsu use your tongue. What's wrong you're never have a problem using that tongue when you're running your mouth all the time.  You always wanted to fight me and Gajeel , well consider this a fight..... he he that you're losing. Man this is great having the mighty Salamander take my dick down his petite throat."  He looked me in my eyes and then slapped me in my face. " Yeah take it you  slut. Yo Metal Head I want a chance at his ass switch with me." Gajeel then gave a questioning grunt. " What makes you think you're worthy enough for the job gehehe. Hey how about I make a deal with you whoever can hold their come the longest can fuck his ass alone."  I couldn't believe my ear they were making such a disgusting deal in my presence I hate them! " Your on Metal Head get ready Natsu your gonna be screaming louder when I take your ass." After their bet they continued to fuck me wildly.

 

" Gmh.....hnm!" That's the only sounds I managed to make while they both continued pounding into both my mouth and my ass. Gajeel let out a satisfied sigh. " Damn Natsu if I knew you were gonna be this tight.....ahhh I woulda fuck ya earlier. God your body is so fuckin hot."  Laxus threw his head back and tightened his grip on my hair making me groan in pain. I noticed that Laxus's cock started throbbing and it got really hot and then something new took place in my mouth. "Ahh you win Gajeel I thought I could hold longer, but I did start first so you had an advantage."  A warm bitter tasting liquid now filled my mouth completely. And with Laxus cock still deep in my mouth making things way more difficult. "Well looks like I lose, Hey Natsu you better swallow it all my cum." Swallow this How could I? That's disgusting, It's dirty, and embarrassing. But I don't think I really have a choice he doesn't seem like he's gonna pull out anytime soon.

I began to shake my head trying to slip his cock out of my mouth but when I cracked my eyes open I saw that he was not pleased with my actions. Laxus then slapped my cheek leaving it red and in pain. " I thought I told you to swallow I know you heard me you slutty dragon. And  he slapped me again, and again. and again in the same spot. That's four times he slapped me on my cheek.  When he raised his hand again I flinched hard and I scrapped my front teeth along his shaft." ohh that actually felt kinda good Natsu, but I asked you to swallow bitch!" I really didn't want to get hit again so I did what I was told and became to swallow down Laxus's seed. The taste was so bitter making me choke which resulted to me gagging on both Laxus's cock and his disgusting seed.

The bitter taste was making my eyes and my lips quiver. Some of it was spilling out the sides of my mouth and falling onto my bed.

 

Laxus's P.O.V

That was fucking amazing. One of the best orgasms I've ever had. Wow just looking at Natsu choke on my cum could get me hard again. That little bitch is spilling some when I told him to swallow it that wasn't very smart of him. I'm gonna show him how serious I am. " Hey slut!" he looked wearily at me man I could tell he looked exhausted but I don't give a shit. "When I say swallow what does that mean all of it trash!" Then I felt it, I felt him slowly sucking harder, he was trying he was actually trying to swallow  my cum. It's a good thing that I didn't pull out because if I did I would be missing this amazing aftermath.

 

When he stopped I guess he was done. "Wow what a good little salamander, you not only sucked me dry but swallowed my cum too. I should really get you a prize." I got off my knees and laid on the bed next to Natsu who was still preoccupied with Gajeel. He growled at me " Shut the...... fuck up you bastard, I swear I'm.. gonna....... kill the both of you."  He could barely make a full sentence due to his lack of breath. " Hey I got what I wanted, wow to be sucked off by the great salamander. Hey metal head he's all yours." Gajeel then finally restarted his fast hard thrust. It was nice of his to stop while me and Natsu were having our sweet departure  but now its his turn. Plus I want to hear Natsu's delicious moans.

Narrator's P.O.V

Gajeel then lifted Natsu's hips higher so that he could push in much deeper. The iron dragon rammed the younger boys ass harder and harder resulting in him letting out his painful cries. "AHHHH ....(pant) ........Yamete Gajeel!!" But those screams didn't reach him he continued his heavy thrust while his balls spanked  abused Natsu's ass. But something caught the eye of iron dragon slayer. It was the thin scattered streams of blood escaping Natsu's swollen hole. " Uh oh looks like we got a little bit of blood back here. Man this felt so good that I totally forgot we were fucking a virgin. Damn well I guess I should have been more gentle on you, but then again it's just you so I don't care."

 

Both Laxus and Gajeel began to laugh and he continued this rough punishment onto the adorable pinkette . The blonde mage grew impatient once again and reached over towards Natsu's cock  and began to stroke him roughly. " Come on Natsu we know that you're actually liking this to cut the little act and give us a good show." The blonde stated. " Hurts Gajeel it hurts, ahhh........ ugh Stop!"

Natsu's P.O.V

No he's wrong I'm not enjoying this at all. It painful and degrading. How could anyone enjoy this. " NOOO......... AHH .. just please stop it. I do whatever you want Gajeel just stop this punishment. .... I'm sorry Gajeel I'll never disobey you again. " Yes it actually got to the point when I started begging for him to stop. I couldn't take this pain and stinging feeling up my ass anymore. I swear it felt like his dick was going to tear me apart. How far would he take this he already made me cry, bleed and he and Laxus raped me. I think I learn my goddamn lesson  " Hmm you'll do anything huh I'm gonna have to take you up on that. But how about we stop when I reach my climax and fill your sweet ass." With that he began to thrust faster and Laxus kept the same speed as he worked on my cock.

 

My eyes grew wide its already bad enough that I had two large cocks forced inside me, but I don't think I could handle having both of them shoot their loads into me. Then something happened to me as Gajeel continued to thrust in me, my whole feeling of pain was overtaken by something else. Gajeel's tip had just hit a bundle of nerves that made me feel hot(  well hotter than usual.) my body began to tremble and tingle. I couldn't believe it this feeling I had was pleasure absolute pleasure. I didn't understand I still felt little hints of pain but I was distracted but great pressure Gajeel's large cock was creating. His animal like thrust were making my breaths heavier and faster, making my tongue lick y bottom lip, making my voice turn to uncontrollable moans.

" Ahhh , r- right there... Ahhh  hmm please ... don't stop...  Gajeel!" Both of them were shock Laxus released my cock and Gajeel slowed his thrust and then came to a complete halt. I don't know what was wrong with me I definitely  wanted them to stop but when Gajeel rammed my prostate I just began to see stars and I knew I needed more. It was like my mouth wasn't listening to me I continued trying to convince Gajeel to keep going, but that was not what I wanted it's what my guilty pleasure needed.  I really wanted him to keep going I needed him to keep going, I actually go so desperate that I even started thrusting my ass on his cock. I needed that strong of feeling of pleasure to return I didn't care how bad I looked.

My arousal was leaking along bed drenching the covers. My ass was twitching, and my face was flush. I wanted him to ram into me, pull my hair so he could thrust faster, pull that rope so that he could thrust harder

 

" Ge hehe I can see someone has finally got into it your ass is swallowing my cock,  but too bad because I'm just a few thrust away from filling your ass." With that said he gripped the leash to my restraints and used that to fuck me senseless. He kept pounding into me I swear I never felt something so amazing but so wrong at the same time. " AHH OH GOD FUCK ME HARDER ..... GAJEEL!!!!" I felt a rush in my cock and without me even realizing I came all over the bedding, The smell of my own seed was so intoxicating. But I knew this great sensation was coming to an end because I felt Gajeel's  pistoning cock pulsing  inside me, just like  Laxus when his cock throbbed that was a sign that he was going cum. " I'm gonna cum inside, you slut! I' gonna cum deep inside you!" My mind was slightly separated from my sex drive just enough for me to respond truly. " No.. please n-not inside ahhh ....no yamete!" But it was too late I felt shove his cock in all the way until my ass was tickled by the crown of his hair, he released his seed deep inside me. " huuu man that was great Natsu you got yourself  a  grade A hole."

Gajeel pulled out and turned towards Laxus with a smiling face. " God that was great man we had you screaming and crying at first, but now you were just begging for it like the little slut you are." I watched them pull their clothes back on as I continued to lay in this degrading position. They headed for the door but before Gajeel left out he turned back and  slapped my ass making me fall over on my side. " This was fun maybe we can do this more and maybe I'll bring more of your little friends. I don't know maybe Gray, or those punks from Sabertooth I see the way the look at you with the lust in their eyes." He then licked the tip of my wet cock causing me to moan out. " Well see ya kid." He headed to the door and I heard him go down the stair. But I noticed I was still tied up and I was way too exhausted to break out. " Gajeel can you untie me please?"

 

I honestly didn't know if he would come back but I heard Laxus laugh and Gajeel sigh. All the sudden I heard footsteps come back up the stairs and it was Gajeel. He sat on my bed and ripped apart the rope and my arms instantly fell on the bed.

" Gehehe I actually forgot we tied you up, well we know you're good for one thing and one thing only and that's being my sex toy." I admit his words actually got to me a little but I still love him even though I shouldn't. He started to walk towards the door until I stopped him by grabbing his wrist with my weak hand. I had tears in my eyes I don't know why I was crying , but for some reason seeing him leave was heart breaking. " Gajeel....... un matsu (umm wait)... can you." I lower my head in embarrassment I couldn't get the words to come out right. But no I have to show some confidence. " Could you please kiss me!?" He looked at me a little surprised those red eyes staring into my sage green ones, then he gave a slight smirk. He then reached down and placed his hand on the side on my cheek and our lips came together like a perfect matched puzzle piece.  I deepened the kiss when I reached one arm around the back of his neck. I began to feel a shortage of breath so I pulled away gently and falling back onto my bed. Gajeel  gave me a small smile  and finally left for good.

I don't know why but I really love kissing Gajeel. His lips are so soft and warm.  No matter how rough of a person he is or how cruel  and abusive he is to me, he will always give me a passionate kiss. A kiss so full of life I would do anything to keep those lips forever pressed on mine.

 

After everything was said and done Laxus and Gajeel walked out the door leaving me naked and face flushed on my bed. But honestly I really don't know why I started to beg for it, or why I suddenly craved Gajeel's lips and I also don't know why I think having an orgy with Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Sting and Rogue would be amazing. I think I would love having the all fuck me and shoot their hot seed into me. Is Gajeel right about me, am I a slut.

I waited like 20 mins before I got out off my bed and headed towards the bathroom for a bath. I really needed one I reeked of sex and I still have a load of Gajeel's cum to get out of my ass. I soaked in the steamy water and processed what just happened in my head. I had tears running down my face. The bruising rope burns on my wrist looked serious what if people asked about them? What would I say I was raped by my abusive boyfriend and his wack job friend. Nobody would believe me those two are both some of the most laid back people in the guild " Even if I told anyone I couldn't even call it rape because," I sunk into the bathtub leaving chin in the water. "Half of me really liked it."

 

 

 


	5. Let's chat with our characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there more to come but a fan asked me to have a conversation with the characters in the fan fic. And well I thought it would be fun.

Hi everyone, Aerith Neko here! I'm planning on doing something a little special , a fan and a personal friend of mines suggested. So without further ado, lets introduce the characters we'll have the pleasure of speaking with today.

 

 

Aerith Neko :" Introducing Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster , Lucy Heartfilia , Erza Scarlet , Gajeel Redfox , and last but not least -."

Sting : "Meee!"

 

Aerith Neko : " No Sting we haven't even introduced you in the story yet so fuck off. I mean I still love you but ya know, fuck outta here."

 

Sting : " Your so mean Aerith- Chan you're heartless...... So cruel!" ( runs away sobbing.)

 

Aerith Neko : Whoops I really didn't mean to make Sting cry. Oh god what if Rogue finds out ? What if he gets angry with me ? Or worse what if tries to kill me? "Ahhhh please don't kill me Rouge, I'm sorry Sting! Oh man do I get side tracked that last guest I'm introducing is Happy."     

 

Happy : " Aye sir, you can't forget me cause I'm the cutest one here. But I'm curious Aerith why'd you invite Lucy here, you said it yourself she doesn't play a big role in your story. Plus she has stupid hair that makes her look like a little kid!" he snickers.

 

Lucy : "Excuse me you stupid cat Im a very important character so why don't you just bud out!" Nerve of that damn cat. " Oh you want to see stupid hair. Open gate of the giant crab Cancer!"

 

Cancer : " What do you need  baby ?"

 

Lucy : " Take down the flying blue pest, with style."  

 

Aerith Neko : " Umm Lucy and Happy I'm trying to kinda do a thing here so could you and happy save your fight for later. Where's my narrator he should be here by now?"     

 

Cancer : " I'll be your narrator  baby well if that's ok with you ?"

 

Aerith Neko : " Wow really thank you so much! Umm uh  baby ?" Alright were gonna run out of time I can't make these interviews too long. " Lets move on to the questions portions."

 

* * *

 

 

Our authoress started interviewing our main characters. The lovely Aerith Neko will be asking our main characters how they feel about the previous chapters.  Baby .

 

Aerith Neko : " So Natsu how do like the story so far, and what do you think is gonna happen? Any suggestions?"   

 

Natsu : " I mean I like it an all, but DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SO WEAK AND PATHETIC!! AND OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WHY ARE ME AND THE IRON FREAK A COUPLE! Lastly, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME! AND I GOT RAPED MAN YOU MUST HATE ME!!" “ SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER.

 

Aerith Neko : (sobbing) "I'm sorry Natsu please don't be angry with me. Its just that I got inspired to do this couple from another great fan fic I read. Just so you know my inspiration come from the Fan fic Tough Love for Natsu by The Abriged Kuriboh. Its a really good fanfic. To me it pulls at the heartstrings, I cried while reading it. I'm sorry!" ( Bows twice.)

 

Natsu : " Yeah I remember that one yeah it was a great story. Oh Aerith Neko I have two questions for you. Is the storyline taking place before or after the 7 years gap?" The young pinkette turns a crimson color  baby . " And, I was wondering when will there be um..... More gratsu moments?"

 

Erza : " Oh Natsu what a bold question. Looks like Someone is looking forward to being with Gray."

 

Happy : " Of course he's looking forward to it Erza, Because he loooves him!"

 

Natsu : " I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!" The young boy face continues to redden  baby .

Aerith Neko : " Hey guys don't tease Natsu, Its not his fault he loves Gray... Its mine, Because ya know I'm the author and all. Oh but yes Natsu the story takes place after the seven years , and after the grand magic games. Also don't worry there will be Gratsu moments coming up real soon." The female says with a wicked smile  baby .          

 

Gray : " Hey Aerith don't cha think this is taking kinda long? Shouldn't you be working in the next  chapter?" 

 

Aerith Neko : " Hmm I don't know Gray maybe you should think about shutting up! You just want to know if you and Natsu are gonna have a kiss scene!"

Lucy : " Ohhh snap."

Happy : " Ohhh shoot."

Erza : " Ohhh shit."

Natsu : (Blush) •~•" A~Aerith~ Chan."

Gray : -_- (blush).   

Aerith Neko : " That's what I thought. Oh and I was just informed that Gajeel won't be joining us because he's busy..... taking a nap. That lazy bastard." (scratches head) " Well Gray is right I should be wrapping up here. Lets do a little preview for the next chapter shall we."

In the next chapter Natsu is still recovering from his encounter with Gajeel and Laxus. Gray and his team returns from their overnight mission. As promised Gray goes to check on Natsu but when he dose he isn't happy when he finds out the reason behind the dragon slayers absences."

 

Gray : " Wait what happens I wanna know? Come on Aerith you can tell me." 

Aerith Neko : " Wait and find out you stripper! "   

Gray : " Fine I'll wait geez you don't have to be so mean about it."

Aerith Neko : " Gray your clothes!" 

Gray : " AHHH WHY DOES THIS SHIT KEEP HAPPENING!!!"

Happy : " I hope Gray's stripping habits don't spread to Natsu."

Natsu : ( Mega hard blush!!)

Gray : ( Mega hard blush!!!) " I'm not contagious."

Aerith Neko : " Yeah Yeah Gray you're a real creep. Bye Bye!" 

Lucy : " Wait you didn't even get to interview me!"

Happy : " Honestly who really cares Lucy?!" 

Gajeel : " I'm here  Shewedoba!" 

 

Everyone one ( besides Gajeel.) : " SHUT THE HELL UP!!" 

* * *

 

Aerith Neko : " Ok this is actually really the end. Or is it Dun dun dun!" " Muhahaha." 

Cancer : " Your crazy  baby ."

 


	6. Half a lie and half a truth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is still recovering from his encounter with Gajeel and Laxus. Gray and his team returns from their over night mission. As promised Gray goes to check on Natsu but when he dose he isn't happy when he finds out the reason behind the dragon slayers absences. Oh and I gave Natsu a fake past life before he met Igneel but it all fits into the story.

It was an early morning, the sun was shining. The weather was warm and peaceful. But for our three traveling wizards there was no such thing as peace. The wizards well known as Erza, Lucy, and Gray were just returning from their job in Akane. Judging by the mages expressions it was a very hectic and tiring job. The young mages were unfortunately riding a train car with lots of noisy children. But for the ice mage this ride was absolute and complete hell.

 

" Gahh! I swear Erza why the hell did we have to get up so damn early! And if that woman doesn't quite her crying baby I don't know what I'll do!" The raven haired boy growled as his legs twitched from irritation. It was almost like the longer Gray sat on that train the more upset he got. " I wanted to get back as soon as possible," Erza grew silent after her response ' Akane just brings up some bad memories, like Sho and Wally. But I know they should be fine as long as they stay together. Oh and I know Millianna is fine, she's part of Mermaid Heel. Jellal he's also well very well.'

 

When the Titania woke from her thoughts her face portrayed the same color as her hair.  " Umm yes we had to get home as soon as possible t- to check on Natsu yeah yeah check on Natsu." The young girl stammered and everyone knew why, she was thinking about Jellal. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew that Erza and Jellal were some type of couple even if neither of them admitted it.

 

Lucy's P.O.V        

I love Erza and Gray, but I never knew that hanging out with them would be this boring. I've seen their silly sides but they only bring them out whenever Natsu is around. Actually let me rephrase that they only bring them out when Natsu is being stupid. " sigh. man i'm bored," I whispered under my breath hoping they didn't hear me. Oh wait I know! " Open Gate of the twins Gemini! I'm so bored so I called out one of my favorite spirits. " Hey Gemini could you change into Natsu for me?" The Gemini twins looked at each other then back at me, I was confused why they didn't transform. " Piity Piity sorry Ms Lucy, but we can only change into people who have the same or weaker magical strength than you sorry." And with that they returned to the spirit world without my permission!

 

 Gray looked towards me and spoke with a sarcastic tone. " Yeah good job, you were really doing something there." He turned his head began to lightly laugh at me. Geez he can really be a jerk sometimes. I hope this train ride is almost over!

* * *

 

Back with Natsu

Natsu's P.O.V

 

My body felt wet and my skin was pruny. I must have fell asleep in the bath tub. Great just great. I began to get out of the tub and put on the clothes that were waiting on a chair next to the tub. I'm curious is Happy here and if he is why didn't he take me out the tub? " Happy, Hey are you here?" I thought he wasn't here until I heard small little footsteps outside the bathroom door.

 

" Oh Natsu you're finally awake! I was beginning to worry, you know that you slept in the tub all night." I was confused I don't even remember falling asleep. "Last night," All I remember is Gajeel and Laxus and what they did to me.

 

Gajeel and Laxus breaking into my house. Calling me all types of rude and insulting names. Slut! Trash! Calling me everything but my name! Their filthy hands grabbing me , hitting me, ravishing me, and humiliating me! I don't understand why Gajeel thinks he can treat me like that?! I also don't understand why did I basically let him. Its like he broke me, my spirit and my pride. And now it got so bad that I don't even want to tell my friends. They'll think I'm pathetic.

 

I was brought back to reality when I suddenly felt something warm stream down my cheeks. My breathing was choppy, and I was constantly inhaling. I failed to realize that I was crying, and I also failed to realize that Happy had walked in. He snuggled up to my leg and his big black watery eyes met mine. " Natsu please talk to me, you've been so distant lately. I also noticed that you've been crying a lot. Natsu I can tell something is wrong please just talk to me about it. I don't like seeing you like this." I just bent down and rubbed Happy's head trying to inform him that I was fine. " Don't worry Happy I'm fine, You know me I'm ok."

 

My words didn't seem to please Happy one bit. His face showed more worry than before. " Natsu stop it just stop lying! You're obviously not first you come home with bruises and now you're constantly crying. Please Natsu seeing you like this hurts me. I also noticed that your body is severely wounded! There are more bruises than before Natsu!" I was surprised that Happy yelled at me he's never done that before, that's how I knew he was serious. So I snapped I knew that nothing gets past Happy. I bent down and wrapped him in my arms.

 

My sobs got worse I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer. "Happy I-I just can't take it anymore! The screaming and hitting,Gajeel took it to far this time! I didn't even do anything to him, why does he have to get so angry with me?" I was so hurt that I didn't even think about how what I was saying probably didn't make sense to him. He tried to calm me down but it just wasn't working. " Wait Natsu what happened with you and Gajeel? Don't tell me he left those bruises on you?"

Happy's P.O.V

Did Gajeel do this? Was he the one who hurt Natsu that badly? I never would have guessed that Natsu was in an abusive relationship. " Umm Natsu is Gajeel abusing you? Please you don't have to be afraid, but you do have to be honest with me." Even though I was being very calm Natsu still looked very nervous. Natsu's grip weakened and he lowered his head towards me. Was he gonna tell me?

 

Natsu's P.O.V

What should I tell him I really don't want Happy to worry anymore. " Hey Happy, Its not like that I mean yes Gajeel did leave these marks on me but he had reasons." Happy's eyes shot open with surprise. " He had reason to hit you. No I don't understand you should never abuse someone you love!" I kinda gave a weird smirk because I knew in our relationship there was no such thing as love. " He's not abusing me Happy, its just Gajeel got a little heated and we got in a couple of fights."

 "No biggie."

 

* * *

 

Back with the majority of team Natsu.

 

The horrible train ride finally came to an end and our wizards went on with their days. But at the ice wizard had just remembered that he was supposed to visit his rival/ friend. As Gray walked down the street he was doing double takes at every street corner. ' Ok coast is clear no a Juvia in sight.' The boy sighed out loud in relief and continued walking until he reached the brick house in the woods.

Gray's P.O.V

"Why the hell would Natsu live out in the woods anyway I mean 1 the woods are creepy, 2 Its lonely, 3 its unsanitary." When I arrived at the front door I noticed it wasn't locked so I let myself in. The inside of the house wasn't as dirty as I expected it to be ( there was still tons of clothes lying on the floor). "Hey Natsu, ya home flame brain?" I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and heard mumbles and muffled sniffles. And instantly I thought " Natsu's in trouble!" After that I rushed up the stairs.

 

The noises continued behind the bathroom door so I bust in. "Natsu!" I was mistaken he wasn't in any danger, but he did look rather upset. Natsu's eyes were red right along with his cheeks. Was he crying? Happy got off Natsu's lap and walked out the bathroom. " I'll just let you guys talk." With that said the blue cat left, leaving me and Natsu alone in the bathroom. I felt kinda awkward being alone with Natsu.

 

He didn't have his shirt completely on so I got a little glimpse of his torso. And I was a bit uncomfortable, I mean seeing Natsu on the brink of tears  made me feel uneasy. " Hey Natsu what's wrong? Ya know people at the guild have been worried about you," He began to tremble and our eyes contact was lost. He began sniffling again. "Natsu, hey man what's wrong you can talk to me." No No No No please don't it's too late he started crying again!

 

Seeing him sitting there with his hands covering his eyes as he cried made me feel weird. I have a weakness for womanly tears, but with Natsu it was completely different. Natsu's tears confuse me because I rarely see them. Should I comfort him? " H-hey Natsu don't cry...... Ummm it's gonna be alright. Umm there there ..... Gray is here." My efforts were horrible and I'm pretty sure Natsu thought the same.

 

Damn I'm not good at this, Fuck I don't even know why he's crying. Natsu is my friend I have to try harder. I walked over next to Natsu's limp body and sat next to him, I began to rub comforting circles on his back. " Natsu there's no need to cry. You trust me right," He nodded, and I put my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. " So you can talk to me about what's bothering you."

 

Our bodies were so close together it was actually comfortable I mean were teammates so we can be close. I never really noticed how good Natsu felt pressed against me. Seriously I was loving his body, his scent, how smooth his skin is. But I was getting sick of the silence, I wanted to know what was wrong with him. " Natsu? How long are you gonna sit there crying." Honestly I didn't expect an answer from him, but he began to move so maybe I was mistaken. He lifted his head ever so slightly until we had eye contact.  

 

When our eyes met my face reddened. His eye were so watery and his cheeks resembling the the color of his hair. He looked so fuckin cute! Natsu then raises up his hands to wipe away the nonstop tears. " I-I'm sowry I'm trying to stop I -I just can't." And that was it my world was blown away by his cuteness! I then locked him in a crushing hug ( because his tears were getting the best of me) trying my best to calm him down.  Damn this kid I swear I'll kill whatever made you cry Natsu, I mean it.

 

Natsu's P.O.V

I didn't really understand why Gray was being nice to me, but to be honest I really didn't mind. I like when people help others. I should just answer him, I mean hell he tried this hard. "Gray.....it's just that Gajeel and I are having some relationship issues.," He seemed more interested when I started talking, so I went into the specifics. " We've been arguing a lot ( _No more like he yells at me_ ), We got into some fight ( _He beats me constantly_ ) , But he's trying to get help for us ( _By help I mean have Laxus help him rape me_ ). So I think we gonna be fine." I tried to pull my shirt down all the way, so that my bruises would go unnoticed. But he glanced at my hand and I think he maybe saw.   

 

He grabbed my wrist and yanked the front of my shirt up. " Natsu did he do this?! Did Gajeel give you those bruises and cuts," I saw Gray's eyes venture towards my wrists and he gasped . " Did he tied you up? Natsu you have really bad rope burn on your wrists." I really don't want to tell him about what Gajeel and Laxus did. I had to come up with something, something that Gray will believe. " Y- yeah he gave me those bruises no big deal you should have seen the ones I left on him," I think that won Gray over (well just a little). But he's was still curious about the rope burn.

" And the rope burn is from..... Um how do I really say this," Think Natsu Think Dammit!! " I kinda like being tied when me and Gajeel..you know..... Yeah." I mumbled the rest Gray knew what I meant right?

 

He rubbed my hair and continued to hold me close. " Oh like B&D yeah I understand." I blushed because I didn't want to really talk about this with him. " So do you guys do a lot of that stuff, is he the dominant?" I gasped and blushed even harder. Why , why does he want to talk about this. " Gray could we please not talk about this." Suddenly he bust out laughing like a madman. I was a little creeped out so I punched him in the head. " Wha .... Ouch.. damn Natsu," He pushed my head a little with a goofy smile on his face. " Geez I was just trying to make you laugh you didn't have to hit me!"

 

When he said that my lips curled against my will. I couldn't believe Gray would go this far to make me smile. " Oh that's so nice of you, actually Gray I feel a lot better thanks." He rubbed up and down my arm as I put my head in the crook of his neck. "Natsu there still something that bother me," I made a noise giving him the green light to continue talking.

" You gotta promise that you won't let Gajeel hit you like that again ok. I know you're a strong wizard and all , but issues like this can easily turn into an abusive relationship." I listened to what Gray was saying and he was one hundred percent right. Gray then pulled me onto his lap and pulled me into a tight and comforting hug. My face took place next to his ear, and he had his arms snaked around my waist

 

" I promise."

 

With that said he hug got tighter but in a comfortable way. I heard his mouth open as if he was going to speak but I stopped him when I began to whisper in his ear. " Gray I also promise that if I ever have a really serious problem you'll be the first to know ." I then wrapped my arms around his neck and we sat like that for a while. Honestly I wanted to sit like this forever but I knew we couldn't. " Actually Gray there's one more thing," He grunted in a way to inform me to keep speaking. " I haven't been to the guild in a while could you take me there."

 

He didn't respond he just stood up with me still in his arms. " Hey what the hell are you doing?" I called out and he just smiled as he released me from his hold. " You said you wanted to Fairy Tail right, So lets go!"

I smiled largely because I said something similar to Lucy when I brought her to Fairy Tail

* * *

 

 

Both the fire and ice mage started walking toward the famous Fairy Tail guild. Just as they hit strawberry street Natsu decided he wanted to pay a visit to Lucy before he went to the guild. Gray went on ahead claiming he had enough of Lucy, he was referring back to the mission he went on with her. " Alright Natsu I'll see ya at the guild." The salamander nodded in response and continued walking up Lucy's street alone.

Natsu's P.O.V

I wonder if Lucy is even home. I actually miss her I haven't seen her or Erza in a while. But the main thing that was on my mind was Gray and how he was very nice to me. I can't believe I made him think that me and Gajeel were a couple that were into serious B&D. I laughed out loud after that thought.

' heavyinhaling.' I stopped walking when I heard it, did someone just sniff me? But when I turned around I didn't see anyone. I sighed in relief and continued walking until I bumped face first into something hard like iron. Iron No! " Gehehe, you smell different Natsu I almost didn't recognize you." He bend down until he was in my face and then kissed my cheek to ease off the stares of the public. How come I didn't sense his presence.

" Gajeel w-what the hell do you want?" I was scared wasn't last night enough for him. He then grabbed my wrist and began to tug me away. I winced in pain because my wrist were still a little sore. " Come on, I'll show you what I think about you smelling like that ice freak! Your punishment is going to be way worse than last night!" He said spookily. No how can there be a worse from last night.

 

No I already know he's probably just going to beat me or worse. He's just gonna make me hate myself for breaking my promise to Gray! I noticed that we were on Lucy's street and with that I tugged free from his grip and headed towards her house.

My head hurt and I felt like throwing up. My heart was beating really fast, tears were forming in my eyes making my vision blurry. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Oh crap he's chasing me! But there's Lucy's house. I ran faster to the door and pulled on the handle. " No its locked Shit!" I pulled even harder but still nothing Gajeel was getting closer. " Natsu just stop this little game and take your punishment like a man!" He grumbled as he continued towards me. My tears were now running down my face and the feeling of vomiting was so strong right now. I called out Lucy name but no response, but I heard running water.

 

" Dammit she's in the shower but," I looked up and her window was cracked open. " Yes her window is open alrig-" I didn't even let myself finish talking before I jumped. I had to jump because Gajeel was almost at my heels. I lifted up the window and rushed in and landed on her bed. I snuggled in her pillow taking in as much of her scent as I could.

I peeped out the window to see of Gajeel was still there. And he was just standing there our eyes made contact and something boiled up in my stomach making me feel sick. Gajeel smirked and walked away. I stumbled back and fell off her bed, and landed with my back up against something. This something was wet and it wasn't a something it was a someone. " L-Lucy." I stuttered because I was still shaken with fear.

I rushed up to the window again and looked Gajeel was still walking away but he was far enough for me to calm myself a little. Lucy walked over wrapped in a towel and put her hand on my back. " You ok, something outside," She then looked outside " I don't see anything except Gajeel waiting at the end of the street. Is he waiting for you?"

 

My eyes shot open with fear and the boiling in my stomach was too strong! My headache also grew twice as strong, I then threw my hand up to my mouth and headed towards Lucy's bathroom. When I got there I lifted the lid to the toilet and emptied the contents in my stomach. It wasn't really much because I haven't ate anything. Lucy came running after me " Hey Natsu are you all right!?" I didn't answer

 

Why why the hell was he waiting there?! Why won't he just leave me alone?!

 

 

 

 


	7. Enough! part 1

Natsu's P.O.V

  My chest hurt, my throat stung and brain was pounding in my head driving me crazy. Lucy's constant concerning questions and looks weren't making things any better for me; Well I can’t really blame her for being worried I mean I broke into her house, ducked all her questions and the randomly threw up in her toilet. I couldn’t help it, my nausea felt worse than any vehicle I have ever ridden on. No but mines was different, my nausea came from the very pit of my stomach; It came from fear, my fear of Gajeel.  Why does he torture me like this? The fact that he leaves me here confused and lost trying to figure out the answer to that very question. Why Gajeel I thought you loved me you said you did , so why the sudden change? What does  he have to gain from this cruel behavior? What does he do it for? Pleasure? Fun? Or just to be cruel? Are you enjoying this Gajeel do you enjoy watching me struggle?

I sighed and lifted my head from the toilet bowl. "-What is your motive Gajeel?" I whispered under my breath because I noticed that I was still with Lucy. I could tell she was just as confused as I was-- for different but relevant reasons. Without even looking I could tell her turmoil thoughts regarding my behavior was getting to her. She would usually smack me on the back of the head, but she didn’t. Lucy’s no idiot she knew something was wrong. She began to rub circles into my back as I slowly lifted my head to face her. " Hey Natsu, what's going on? I'm worried because I never seen you like this." There was a awkward silence that filled the room for about 2 minutes after she spoke. In that silence I noticed my senses began to operate differently.

My sense of sound and touch went numb and the remaining three senses heightened. I stared back into the toilet at my multi colored vomit that swam around the once clean water. The smell of my own vomit was revolting and repugnant. Lastly the sour, bitter taste was making my eyes water. I turned over and sat on my butt using Lucy's toilet as my back support. Lucy repeated her question with more concern and urgency for my response. But I agreed with her she deserves an explanation. " I'm ok Lucy I was feeling a little sick that's all. Nothing serious." I gave her my signature goofy smile( well that's how other described it) hoping she'd buy it and ease off some of her suspicion.

 But she didn't.

Like I said Lucy’s no idiot, she didn't fall for my lie. She wouldn't  just believe that me and Gajeel were just walking up the street and I suddenly felt sick and she was the closest.

Yes that was the excuse I was going to give her. Part of me believed that she would believe me, the other part knew she would tell me 'cut the shit  and start telling the truth'.  My story would actually would make sense I mean that could be the reason why Gajeel was waiting for me.  " Ya know Gajeel shouldn't have to wait outside for you I'm gonna invite him in ok."  Lucy was dressing herself as she walked out of the bathroom and towards her bedroom. She opened the window and began shouting outside. My stomach knotted up as I heard her obliviously shouting out to that monster.

" Gajeel you can come in to wait on Natsu, I feel bad having to make you wait on him out there!" I ran up to her trying to stop her but it was too late she had already sent out her verbal invitation. But the expression on Lucy's face after she pulled her head in from the window showed disappointment She had her lip poked out and eyebrows furrowed.  " He must have walked away because I didn't see him out there. I mean he has ears like a dog so he defiantly heard me. Oh well." I know he heard Lucy, but he ignored her. He left me alone. Thank god. " It ok Lucy I think he was in a hurry so maybe that's why he didn't com-"

My words were interrupted by a hard thud at the door. Then the obvious thought of ‘to whom might it be' sprung into my head. Three ideal guesses came to mind. Probably Gray, he must be checking on me because I did say I would meet him at the guild, he must have noticed how long I was gone.  There's also Happy,  he must have got the info on my whereabouts from Gray and decided to visit. Then there's the shadow demon himself, Gajeel. He must have never left. He was probably waiting for me to leave Lucy's so he could catch me alone on my way to the guild.

I really can't believe the lengths he would go to just to torture me.

Lucy gave a large huff as she began to make her way to the door, even though I was closer.  " Geez Natsu, the things I do for you. I let you come into my house (actually more like breaking in), throw up in my toilet, and I let you get away with giving me those bull shit of excuses," Its laughably really I knew she wouldn't fall for it.  She continued to the door and growling with every step she took. " I let you get away will all that, and you couldn't even open the freakin door."  She rested her hand on the door knob and turned it.

She pulled her arm back so irritatingly slow. Once she finally had the door open she greeted the person on the other side.

When I saw who it was my face dropped and I was  Flabbergasted, anxious and slightly relieved when I saw the who was along side the person.

Gray's P.O.V

 

Man it's almost been an hour where's Natsu, how long does it take for someone to catch up. I wonder if he told Lucy what he told me about him and Gajeel. Most likely he did I mean him and Lucy are really close even if they’re like night and day. Or maybe he possibly  didn't tell her and that information was something he only trust me with. Knowing that I have Natsu's trust just makes me feel really good inside. That's natural right? I haven't seen Natsu in a while, me earning his trust and being a good friend that's something to be happy about. Natsu must be really going through a lot, it actually almost seemed like he was desperately trying to seek help but in a secretive way.  Lastly seeing him cry, its a rare sight. I felt intense anger from seeing him cry, but I was also turned on by it.

His face was red and his eyes were so watery making him look so adorable. His lips were a light crimson color, Natsu was probably biting his lip. I always seemed to catch him  biting his lip. But his adorable lip biting stopped when he started dating Gajeel. Natsu didn't bite his lip because Gajeel was too busy doing it for him. I don't see what Natsu sees in him, the guy has no respect let alone for other people. I mean he just wants Natsu for sex. Well I'm not gonna lie Natsu does have a great body. That tan skin, those squinty yet sexy sage green eyes, cute messy pink hair, taut muscles and his soothing voice.

As I continued to visualize Natsu I failed to notice that I was drooling and I was hard.

I hurried and wiped my lip, and cleared my head of Natsu. Any possible way to ease my boner and guilty look. I didn’t  catch anyone's attention. I was in the clear, up until Mira walked by with her casual noisy grin.

" Having a good dream Gray?" she giggled as she pointed towards my crotch area. My face grew hot and I knew the blush was making it worse. " Hmm if you were drooling, with a hard on and I got you to blush like that, It must have been a great dream."  she continued to giggle as she went back to work.

"No it's not like that."  But I know she wasn't listening she had already walked away. Geez I don't like Natsu, I'm just looking out for him that's all. I’m not like Sting. Man that weirdo use to say the same thing that he ' looked out for Natsu'. Don't get me wrong he did at first, but then he got obsessed, and shortly after he started stalking Natsu. But that happened about two months ago maybe just a little before when Gajeel and Natsu got together. Now that I think about it I haven't actually seen Sting, Rouge or any Sabertooth members in while, but I'm pretty sure they'll show up real soon. Its seems like Sabertooth is attracted to Natsu. If Natsu was in any type of danger I’m pretty sure Stalker Sting would be the first one there.

" Damn it all, now I can't stop thinking about Natsu." I whispered to myself. What the hell am I going to do. Like where the hell is he? I know Lucy is special to him, but she aint that special. Why does he always have to hang around her? What’s so special about some naggy teenage girl. I began to grow angry as I kept wondering why Natsu even associates with some of the people in his life.

Something that really pisses me off is the fact that Natsu loves Gajeel. The fact that he put those bruises on Natsu, and he still chooses to be with him. Why Gajeel out of all people?  Natsu always talked about how he hated Gajeel and then like the next day I see them making out in the Guild library. How I remember that day I don’t know what possessed me to walk into the library that day. I wasn’t prepared for what I saw. Natsu sitting on Gajeel lap with his legs wrapped around Gajeel’s waist, and his arms gently wrapped around his neck. But seeing what Gajeel was doing twisted me up more. Gajeel kept grinding his hips on Natsu making him moan into the kiss, he was also devouring Natsu’s lips. The sight disturbed me because I could tell Natsu was trying to take the kiss gentle and slow, but his sex crazed boyfriend had other intentions. Gajeel was rushing him forcing him into some sloppy intimate kiss. That was probably Natsu’s first kiss and that iron bastard ruined it.Well it didn’t even stop there when their lips separated there was a thick bridge of saliva between them. Gajeel then started towards Natsu's neck, and I heard a loud moan. Then nothing.

I walked away after that. I couldn't watch another second of that. I also didn’t want to think about that anymore. I just hate the fact that Natsu let him do that to him. My anger grew at the thought. It was almost like I was-. “ Jealous.”

 ****  



	8. Memory Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part two to Enough, but the next one will be. more like some clarification.

As I stand here watching Lucy as she opens the door for my tormentor, Various thoughts about Gajeel flooded my head.

 

 "l've been asking this question a lot lately, and I never got an answer. 'Why Gajeel why? You said loved me right, and you said you would always be there for me. But now you love to see me suffer, and you always be there to put me down. Why, I just don't understand. Was it something that happened? Was it something I did? Please just tell me, please just give me a straight answer. Tell me what triggered your anger? I always thought we would be happy together, I liked that we were so different, and I liked the fact that I could've depended on you. But now I just don't know anymore. You don't hug me, but you hurt me. You don't compliment me, instead you insult me. And that's why I came to the conclusion that I should break up with you! A decision I should've made a while ago.

 

I honestly doubt that you would care. You don't care about me, and now I'm starting to think you never did. Our whole love relationship was just one big act  performed by you. And it was an act that I paid to see. I was so blind and foolish. How could someone like him comprehend love. If I break up with him now, how will he react? Would he care? Would he let me leave?

I just don't get it, if you don’t love me why bother keeping me around? Gajeel don't you remember how we used to be.

* * *

 

 

I remember the day in the guild's library when you were my first kiss. Yes it may sound cheesy but yeah  I had my first kiss in a library with a bad boy.

 

I was at the guild, and it was quite crowded that day. I was just sitting at a table with Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza. We were all talking -- all but me and Gray , we were arguing. I forget what we were arguing about probably something dumb knowing us. " Ugg Natsu, could you get anymore annoying!" Gray grinded his teeth as he spoke. When he did that it drove me crazy. I hated the sound of his teeth grinding. " Could you stop grinding your damn teeth, Its so fucking irritating." I was on the verge of hitting him until Mira called me.

 

" Hey Natsu, could you do me a little favor?" Since I was already standing because I was about to tackle Gray,  so I decided to just go help Mira, to calm myself down. While I was walking over I glanced at Gajeel who was talking with Laxus, and Freed heavily watching Laxus. Gajeel noticed me staring and he winked at me, which resulted with me blushing. I finally made it over to Mirajane. " Yeah Mira, so what ya need?" She reached behind her and picked up a brown book called ' The History of Edolas'.

 

I recognized this book. This was the book Lucy bought in Edolas. She must have gave it to the guild to keep it in the library. " Hey Natsu, I'm pretty busy right now, so could you maybe put this book back for me please?" I nodded and took the book from her and headed towards the library. When I got in there I decided to look for an empty space in the book shelves. But unfortunately the only open space was on a high shelf. I climbed on the latter and placed the book in its place.

 

" I put the book back, now I have to try an get down without busting my ass. I suddenly heard the door slam open, and I began to wobble on the latter from the surprise . I eventually lost my footing and fell off the latter. "Ahh! Fuck!" Yup I fell, and you woulda thought that the bastard that made me fall would catch me. But they didn't. While I rubbed my ass as the person walked up. " Hey you fell pretty hard there Gehehe”

 

Yes you guessed it, it was none other than my boyfriend Gajeel-- I loved him at the time. " Yeah it would have been nice if you caught me, you asshole." I didn't mean it. I called him an asshole as a joke and my way of being cute. His red eyes stared intensely into mine, so I couldn't help but blush. " I couldn't help but notice you staring at me Natsu." He cupped my chin in the space between his thumb and pointed finger. His actions were forcing me to look at him. Back then I loved when he did this, but if he did that now I would take it as threat.

 

He wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me off the floor. It was almost like a dancing position. He walked us over to a chair and he sat. I took a seat upon his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I mean we've been dating for like 2 months practically going on 3, so I don't think its weird for me to be doing this. " You must be hurting here let me make it feel all better." He spoke in such dark sexy like tone that I didn't even notice he was rubbing my ass.

 

" G-Gajeel what are you doing?" He just smirked at me and began squeezing my ass. I never liked when Gajeel played like this, because I know all he thinks about is fucking me every second of the day . That's why I never let him have sex with me, or kiss my lips back then. Too me all those things were special and I didn't want Gajeel to take it for granted. So I made him wait. Ok back to the story.

 

Gajeel leaned forward and whispered in my ear. " Let me make up for this pain, by giving you pleasure. You're gonna feel so good that you'll be screaming in pleasure." I felt his erection rise up and poke my thigh. He then licked the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My face grew hot and I gasped. Gajeel than ran his tongue down my ear until he reached my neck, and began to suck on the skin. " Ahh, Gajeel we ahh can't do this here."  

 

In the state of the moment I actually thought Gajeel would listen. But I was wrong he took my pleading as an invitation. Gajeel then advanced and moved towards my lips. He captures them so roughly. He used his teeth to catch my bottom lip, and from there it was all Gajeel. He took complete control of my first real kiss. He inserted his tongue in my mouth, and the kiss turned into a tongue battle for dominance. To be quite honest I actually liked it, but I was upset that I just let him steal the kiss I made him wait so long for.

 

Gajeel tongue soon overpowered mine resulting to me moaning into the kiss. While Gajeel an I’s  makeout session continued something caught my attention.  I was certain I just heard the library door open. And just now Gajeel released my mouth so I'm guessing he heard it too.     " Guess someone's watching us, so we got to put on a good show." I didn't get what he meant until he latched his mouth onto a sensitive part of my neck. " Ahhh G- Gajeel." well he was right he did get me to scream out from pleasure.

 

He continued to suck on that part causing me to squirm and moan wildly. My breathing grew stronger, because I was feeling it, the pleasure Gajeel was talking about. The way he tongue danced on and poked my skin. It felt amazing! The way his moist lips sucked and kiss my neck.  Then I heard it again the door shutting. " Gehehe, I'm guessing our audience left, maybe they were getting too excited." That fact that someone could have been watching us bothered me.  Even to this day I still don’t know who the peeper was. I hope to god it wasn’t Wendy.  Gajeel detached himself from me and we began to adjust ourselves.

 

Gajeel's erection started to die down, and I started to calm myself by placing my head in the crook of his neck. I couldn't believe we did something like this in the guild library, I mean anyone could've walked in. Just like that person did. But my moment of rest came to a halt when I felt those rough hands travel up my vest. Those hands separated from each other, and one ventured to my lower back, and the other on my chest. " You know I can do more than make it up to you. We could go all the way right here, right now."

 

Like I said before I would never let Gajeel go this far. Even while we were dating I doubted him and his love for me. Would you blame me, we all know how Gajeel is. But he told me he loved me , in such a sincere way, and multiple times. I just don't understand how you can fake love for like almost three months.  Another moment I clearly remember is when you told me you loved me for the first time. Just to clarify this next memory is before the one in the library.

 

This happened within the first week of our relationship. We were just returning from a job -- along with Wendy. We made sure Wendy made it back to the guild, and then we headed to Gajeel's place. Noted this was my first time at his house at that time. Gajeel was so sweet, when we got there he held the door for me, and pulled out the chair for me everytime I sat down. It was weird at first because just a few days ago we were fighting about who was the stronger dragon slayer. And now he was going out of his way to be polite, it was almost too good to be true. Eventually it was.

 

"Hey Natsu, you hungry?" He rubbed my head while waiting for a response. " Nah not really." Gajeel looked at me in surprise when I said that. Probably because I never pass up a plate. "Woah you're not hungry, are you like sick or something." He leaned down and cupped my cheeks bringing his face close to mine. " Want me to make you feel better.”  Our lips were only inches apart, but I had to stop him. Before he could be plant a kiss I put my pointer finger to his lips. “No not yet, I want it to be special." I thought he would be upset but instead of him kissing me he wrapped his arms around my waist, he pulled me in real close. Our body heats collided, and it was very comforting. I loved the way my head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, it was so warm. Honestly if I was watching this before my and Gajeel started Dating I would've burned down the whole  damn house. But at the time I would have never thought of doing that.

 

Gajeel then leaned down and made me lose my balance, so my back was on the seat of couch, and he was on top of me in between my legs. My face grew hot because he was so close. I felt his  hot raspy breath on my face, and I knew he was tempted to kiss me, and I was so tempted to kiss him.  But I’m preparing to stop him if he tries to go too far, but he didn’t instead he planted multiple kisses along my face-- everywhere but my lips.  And that caught me by surprise, did he gain some self control?

 

These tender kisses were not like him, I expected them to be sloppy and rough. I mean yeah they were sloppy but soft. Gajeel lifted himself slightly so that we were face to face. I don't know why but I started stringing my fingers through his thick long black locks. “Hey, Gajeel why do you like me?” I was curious to why Gajeel Redfox , the Iron Dragon Slayer liked me.  It took like five minutes for him to respond, but he just stared at me as if he was searching for the answer. Gajeel suddenly sat up and pulled me onto his lap. “ Natsu I doubt you would believe this but I always desired you.It may sound weird to you  because all we ever did was fight. But I always hoped that you felt the same way I did. Well, what I’m trying to say is that, I mean I  guess I’m saying that I kinda love you.”  He stroked my cheeks with the back of his hand, and I gripped his hand in a comforting way. “ Since I love you,” He leaned closer to my face. “ You wanna go at it , Bunny style?”

 

I was in complete shock, because I never really heard anyone say they loved me. Even though his confession was weak it was still really cute. But he just had to ruin it with his last remark. It’s only been like four days since we've been together, and he’s  already saying  ‘I love you’, and asking me to have sex.  I feel like he's rushing things.

 

Granted Gajeel wasn’t the best boyfriend or the best listener, but I’d rather this version of him instead of his new sinister side. Back then Gajeel was definitely more intimate,  always trying to get me to have sex with him. The Gajeel back then was a little annoying but I loved that Gajeel, he always had me on my toes in a fascinating way. On the other hand the new Gajeel  is cruel, abusive and just plain heartless. When I want answers he just leaves me in the dark.

 

Now that my thoughts are collected, I came to a clear conclusion. I'm going to break up with Gajeel after we leave Lucy’s house. And I'm going to tell Gray everything. I'm not going to take this abuse from him anymore. I need to stand up for myself, I did stay to try and reason with him. But I finally realized that monsters can’t be reasoned with.  Now I'm staring into the faces of Gajeel and Pantherlily-- along with a confused Lucy.

 

Gajeel Redfox this is it I finally had ENOUGH!

 

 

 


	9. Enough pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Natsu said he finally had enough, but has Gajeel had enough as well.

  
  
Natsu's P.O.V   
  


I stared into their faces. I wasn't really focusing on Pantherlily , but all my attention was on Gajeel. I stared deeply into his red eyes, those piercings trailing down his face. I could tell he was angry under, that calm emotionless mask he was furious He was angry that I pulled away from him and ran to Lucy's place. Now it was a stand off.

 

Four, Four of us in this room only two understood the severity of the situation. The other two were sitting pretty while waiting for the next move. I broke my concentration when I heard Lucy whisper my name out of concern. " Natsu, you feeling ok now? Hey Gajeel Natsu just threw up so be easy on him ok." She smiled with glee, so oblivious to what's happening or what's gonna happen. Lucy didn’t know that both Gajeel and I had to keep up appearances. I decided to play around with Gajeel, just to get his blood pumping a little. I slightly snaked my arm around Lucy’s and pulled her closer to me. “ Hey Lucy, I’m feeling a lot better now thank you. Now that I think about it ,we were actually on our  way to the guild before I came here. Care to join us?”  

 

Then just in that short moment of silence after I asked her, I heard it. I heard Gajeel scoff under his breath. He was angry, because this was not a part of his little game. The guild was probably the last place he wanted to go. “ Sure let me put some shoes on and I’ll be ready to go.”  Once she was properly dressed we took our leave. The walk to the guild was slow and nerve wrecking, due to me purposely making constant stops to placed I didn’t really care about. I was just trying to make this torture for him.

****  
  
  


Gajeel’s P.O.V

 

If he stopped one more damn time and I might just kill him right here. Also I didn’t want to go to the guild, and have Natsu running his mouth to that ice freak. I have to some how get Natsu to come home with me. It gonna be tough, Natsu’s not a complete idiot. “ Hey wanna pick up the pace salamander, I’d actually like to get there before nightfall!”  Natsu think he’s so cute, I know what you're doing. I swear I just see red when I see him. I also hate seeing him with others, but  sometimes I hate when he’s with me.  It confuses me a little. But I know what doesn't confuse me. I try to stop myself from hurting you, but you force me to do this, when you misbehave.   I remember it well and I know you do too Natsu. I’ll never forget how you betrayed me that day. That why I treat you the way I do. It may seem cruel to you Natsu, but ever since I started acting this way I noticed that you started  behaving  the way I want you to. Recently you started misbehaving, looks like I have to be more forceful when training my pet.

* * *

 

 

Narrator's P.O.V

 

The three mages plus the addition of the exceed, made their way to the Lively Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy walked into the guild with lily at her ankles, not even noticing the subtraction of the two dragon slayers from the group. Gajeel tugged on Natsu’s arm so that he would stay behind with him. Judging by the look Gajeel was giving the little fire starter, it was obvious that he was not pleased with him. “ That little crap you pulled back there, that shit would have got you punched, right in front of the little blond bitch.” The angrier he got his grip on Natsu’s arm grew stronger. Natsu winced at the pain  but he wasn’t planning to show weakness. “ Now you better hurry the hell up, no more than a half an hour you got me!” With that Gajeel shoved Natsu towards the door of the guild. The pink haired mage rubbed his arm as he entered the guild with his boyfriend behind him. He thought to himself as he looked around watching his guild mates.

 

“I only have thirty minutes, so that should be enough time. Wait what if Gajeel follows me to Gray then what? Even if I whisper to Gray he would still hear me. Speaking of the Ice Bastard where is he!? Did he leave? Was he angry that I took to long. Oh god not today of all days why did this have to happen today. I was act really nervous around Gajeel, so Gray would notice, and hopefully he would follow me to Gajeel’s place. Now I can’t. WHAT NOW!?”

 

Once the two entered the guild they sat in a booth with Natsu on the inside and Gajeel next to him. The fire dragon slayer constantly took double takes hoping that he would see the ice make mage. Time started to go by and Gajeel didn’t lose track of it. During his last look  the salamander noticed a certain mage sitting on the second floor in his usual spot. The sight of the man terrified him.

 

Natsu’s P.O.V

 

Why is Laxus here, he’s never here. I haven’t seen him since the whole rape incident. Another thing that bothered me was that he was staring at me. Directly at me. That creeped me out to the maximum so maybe I should just turn around. ‘tick tock tick tock’  My attention was brought to the ticking sound, and It was coming from Gajeel, his little way of telling me time is soon running out. “ Five minutes Natsu,” He softly dragged his nails down my arm, causing my skin to tingle and light red trails followed his nails.  Damn it I lost track of time I need a plan and a quick one.” I have such nice things planned for you Natsu.”  Suddenly he began trailing his nails down my thigh, then up my thigh, and lastly he rested his hand firmly on my crotch area. I began to feel uncomfortable I needed to take action. “ Gajeel I have to go to the bathroom.”  He have me a half raised eyebrow look, then gave me a nod of approval.

 

I took that chance I stood up in the booth waiting for Gajeel to get up so I could go around. But after ten seconds of waiting I realized he wasn’t moving, and the pervert wanted me to go around him while he was sitting there. I'm pretty sure we all know how this is going to go. I didn’t care I just needed to get by him. I through the narrow space, with my ass towards his face. Due to the tightness of space I was moving quite slow, and Gajeel took that opportunity to squeeze and slap my ass. “ Gehehe that what happens when you tease me with that fat ass of your.” He's such a pig I wasn’t trying to tease him. If he just had moved none of that would have happened.  But whatever, I was making my way to the bathroom but something caught my eyes actually two something's. I noticed Gajeel was staring me down, making sure I wasn’t going to run away. The other thing that had my attention was that Laxus wasn’t sitting upstairs anymore. I didn’t know where he was.

 

Once I entered the boys bathroom I quickly slammed the door behind me. I had to think of something fast, I know if I take to long he will come in here after me. The inside of my head started to throb and pound on my skull. Wait a damn minute there's a window in the bathroom, and it was big enough for me climb out of. Making my way over to the window , and picking at the window lock. my anger grew due to this window’s little tab lock, so I did what I do best. My flame cover hand came into contact with the lock, and it melted clean off. Finally I was home free, I pushed up the window. Feeling the warm breeze as flowed through my hair, and warm my face. Then I saw him outside. The half naked raven styled haired teen. He was walking to the guild. “ Gra-,” My shout was interrupted by something dry pressed up against  my  mouth and nose. The smell of the dry cloth was making me dizzy. I felt strong arms hold my from behind. I tried struggling, but my efforts were only making me more sleepy. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they closed for good. My eyes were closed and my consciousness  was slowly fading but I still heard sounds. Sound like heavy feet hitting the ground and a voice that said “ See what happen when you misbehave.” After those words everything in my body just shut down. Who ever did this is taking me somewhere. 

  
  


Gray’s P.O.V

 

I swear I just heard someone shout, but it came from the guild, so that’s kinda normal. The sound came from the bathroom window so that’s  odd. Did everyone just get wasted and throw a party again.  Probably but the screaming thing still doesn't sit well with me. I don’t understand how things could get so wild so fast. I left the guild to go get my shirt and jacket from home-- because Erza and Cana kept complaining. The longest I was gone was like 5 minutes. 

If a bunch of crazy things happened that fast maybe Natsu was at the guild. He took so long getting there I was starting to get worried. Wait what is that walking out the guild. 

 

Narrator’s P.O.V

 

Two shadowy figures were seen exiting the guild, The taller one of the two was seen carrying something. The object they were carrying looked liked a person .The Ice mage felt suspicious and went to investigate the scene. When he got close enough to identify the figures, he was shocked with what he saw. “ Hey, guys what happened?” The ice make mages questioned with worry. The reason behind Gray’s behavior, was that he saw Laxus and Gajeel walking out the guild, with Natsu on Laxus’s shoulder. The two boys just looked at Gray as they tried to come up with an satisfying answer. The lightning mage cleared his throat before he spoke. “ Oh Natsu just got a little drunk and we're taking him home. Don’t worry Popsicle we’ll take  good care of him.”  The two older men shared looks and began to walk away. That answer didn’t sit well with the ice mage, in fact the way Laxus said  “Good”  left him feeling uneasy. Gray silently thought to himself as he watched the two walk away.

 

Something just doesn't feel right, since when did it take two strong people to carry a drunk Natsu home. Natsu is not that heavy, hell I could carry him with one arm. Another thing that bothered me is why is Laxus even with Gajeel, since when were they buddy buddy. I should just forget it, but I can’t. After seeing Natsu crying in his bathroom about what Gajeel did to him, it kinda changed me. Seeing those bruises on him just made me not  trust Gajeel. Who knows what he does to Natsu behind close doors. I barely know Gajeel, and he doesn't seem to be the abuser type. But after seeing Natsu hurt like that, that definitely showed me that Gajeel doesn't know how to control his anger. I need to calm myself Gajeel won’t hurt him if Laxus is there. Laxus can be a jerk at times but he can also be protective.  Like the fight with Hades, Laxus went out of his way to help us, and gave Natsu a new power.

 

The ice wizard proceeded towards the door with a new calm attitude. He opened the door and walked over to the bar. He was just about to order his favorite drink until something flashed in his mind. “ Wait Natsu doesn't even like drinking so how the hell could he get drunk!” He stood up from his chair when he shouted, the guild ‘s attention was all on the raging teen. His shouting seemed to upset the armored wizard and confuse the celestial wizard. “ Gray what’s going on, and why the hell are you shouting!?” The Titania roared while scaring other guild mates. Gray gave the fiery woman a look informing her that he didn’t have time for her right now. The busty blond mage soon walked over to the intense stare off between her friends. “ Hey guys lets go on a job to work out all this tension. I'm low on money, and rents be due soon. So how ‘bout it?” 

She clearly didn’t understand the situation when she made that feeble minded comment. The Ice mage then rushed out of the guild leaving everyone utterly confused. " _Hang_ on Natsu, I'll save you.” 

  
  


Natsu’s P.O.V 

 

My head was throbbing more than earlier. Earlier.. I don’t have clear memories of it, it so hazy when I try to think about it. My thought probably couldn’t be produced correctly due to my massive headache. I slowly opened my eye in fear that light might get into them. But It didn’t the room was quite dark, and I was laying on  what  felt like a love seat couch. As I looked around I began to recognize my surroundings. I was in Gajeel’s house. My notices refocused on something else and my new focus was a little painful. My wrist felt sore and when I looked at them I noticed that they were tied behind my back. Whoever brought me here must really want be to stay, because I found similar restraints around my ankles. “ Hello, is anyone here?” I tried to sit up but had no success. I kept trying but gravity continued to overpower me, and make my face smash into the seat of the couch. “ Damn this shit is hard without the use of my arms. Hey is anyone he-” My words were interrupted by a deep voice and heavy footsteps. “ Oh you're finally awake, now we can get started. Your date awaits you in the other room  Mr. Dragneel .”  Once the man came close enough for me to see and catch his scent, my calm attitude dropped.

 

 

“ L-Laxus, what are you doing here? Where the hell are we?” He was wearing a fancy suit in fact it was the same suit he was wearing at the Royal Ball. Except under his white tail coat he was shirtless, showing off his  bulging muscles. The thing that really bothered me was that he was talking to me as if we were some type of waiter, and what date!? Judging by the way of things Gajeel must be my so called date. Has  Gajeel finally lost his mind, well he lost it already, so did he find it then lose it again. “ Right this way Mr. Dragneel, I must say you look stunning your date wills truly appreciate that.” Laxus’s face began to blush after his last comment and then he replaced the blush with a seductive smile. I look stunning what the hell did  he mean! “ What the Fuck am  I wearing!?”  I cant believe I didn’t notice till now. This is so embarrassing, why does shit like this happen to me!? 

I was wearing one of those gym uniforms that high school kids wear. The worse thing was that I was wearing a female uniform. The uniform was only a tight crop top like shirt, and spandex short shorts. From how short the shorts were you might as well call them panties. The shirt had a tag on the middle part with my name on it, right along with the word ‘ Bitch’  in bold. Not only was the outfit complete embarrassingly tight but the tag with the insult on it was buttoned on. So if Gajeel wanted he could just rip off the name tag, leaving my nipples completely exposed. That wasn’t even the worst part, I also didn’t have my boxers on so that made things a hell of a lot worse. Since my shorts were skin tight it made my bulge stand out tremendously. And to complete my slutty outfit I was wearing white thigh high socks with 3 blue lines at the top, and some blue sneakers to match. Tears were forming in my eyes from embarrassment, I was so pissed. “ You look so cute Mr. Dragneel, truly like the little slut you are. I hope you like you outfit, it was  either this or the bunny suit. Quite frankly I’d rather see you in the bunny suit, but this is more suitable for a date with Mr. Redfox.” 

  
  


 

Laxus walked up to me and scoped me in his arms, and carried me to another room. I had to try to convince Laxus to stop this. “ Laxus why are you helping Gajeel? What will you gain from this? Tell me, because last time I checked you only helped people if you benefited from it.” I waited for an answer but I never got it. He just continued to carry me off to Gajeel’s room oh let me correct myself Gajeel’s dungeon. Laxus had me in his arms bridal style as we stood directly outside the door. Why was he hesitating to open the door? Did my words get to him? “ Laxus?”  I asked because I was curious to his behavior. He looked down at me and without warning he gave a quick peck to my lips. I was taken aback by his actions. Laxus smiles at me and opens the door. And out of no where he just drops me on the floor. “ Enjoy your date Mr. Redfox and Mr. Dragneel.”  Then he left and closes the door behind him. I swear I was going to punch him if he kept saying that. “ Stop referring to me as ‘Mr. Dragneel’, you retard!”  I kept my eyes on the door as if it would magically open if I stared at it  hard enough, but obviously it didn’t. 

 

My staring contest with the door was obstructed by strong arms wrapping around me from behind causing me to flinch. I felt the lukewarm pressure from his chest on my back. “ Hey babe,” He began to smooth his hand over my ass, and he murmured in my ear. “ That outfit looks a little tight, but that s’ok I like it that way.” Gajeel swiftly lower his arms from my neck and to my waist and hoisted me up. “ What are you doing you idiot?” He only laughed at my insult, I swear this brute needs to notice that I'm serious!  He gently pushed me onto his bed, and hovered over me. I was uncomfortable with the attention I was receiving.  Gajeel then began to lower his upper body down towards me. I got a little scared so as a defense mechanism I closed my eyes and cringed my body. I was preparing myself for any possibly pain that might come my way, but it never came instead I received a kiss; Not just any kiss but a like a fifteen second long closed mouth kiss. I could tell he was trying to take the kiss further but I wouldn't let him. I needed to talk to Gajeel and damnit I was going to get my point across. 

  
  


“ Hey Natsu, you remember how you use to say that I never really spend time with you, and how all I do is yell at you and hit you? Well that’s gonna change as long as you stay with me. The only reason I've been so hard on you is because you've been misbehaving lately. You started talking back, not listening to me, and getting to close with other people and I don't like that,”  Oh that's funny am I just supposed to follow his every command like some little puppy. No well I'm not, not anymore! “ So I've come to a conclusion, wanna hear it? If you obey me One hundred percent of the time I will love you again, and we can be happy.” His face began to grow in anger and he smooched my cheeks making my lips poke out. “ A prime examples of obeying me, Firstly when I say kiss me you pucker those sweet lips and kiss me like you mean it.  Secondly, when I say I’m hungry you get your ass in that kitchen and make something I like!,” He began to squeeze tighter on on my cheeks causing tears to fall from my eyes. “ And lastly, when I say I’m horny and want to fuck , you just spread those legs and take it. Got it!? If you be my perfect little boyfriend, and I’ll be your perfect little boyfriend. Deal.” He released my face  and I grew angry so angry that I didn’t even give a damn about what I said to him. “ Oh I’ll be your perfect little boyfriend ha, yeah right more like perfect little slave! You know what Gajeel  your so pathetic. I just realized what you tried to do here, you tried to recreate our first date except that fact that you fucked it up. I'm pretty sure when you redo something it’s supposed to be better than the first time. But no you made your own sick little recreation!” I was fired up more than I’d ever been before, so fired up that I burned the restraints off.

  
  


I couldn’t believe it, the boldness I was feeling. I let it go completely to my head because I suddenly had the nerve to grab a fist full of his hair. But like I said before I didn’t give a  damn. He was finally going to hear my thought and he was going to listen. “ You know what Gajeel even if you planned the perfect date I would still hate you. Look at what you did, you beat me, humiliated me, and threatened me. Like hell I would still stay with you.” I began to rise up from the bed so that I was taller than him, and I strengthened my grip on his hair. I was doing it I was showing him that I wasn't scared of him. “ I had enough of this, I had enough of your bullshit, and quite frankly I had enough you, you dumbass. I done with this little  master/slave relationship of yours. WERE OVER GAJEEL! Honestly my only regret was NOT SAYING THIS EARLIER!” 

  
  


He just sat with his mouth open totally astonished by my actions. As for me I felt victorious, finally having this monster out of my life. I stood up from the bed and headed over to the door. But I stopped I mean I was feeling great so I wanted to say something witty, just to get him more appalled. I walked back over to him, and placed my hand under his lowered chin. I pushed my hand up making his mouth close in the process. “ Close your mouth Gajeel you might catch a fly.”  To be honest I was feeling so good about myself that I actually forgot about the outfit I was wearing. But I didn’t care, I was finally free and it felt so damn good!

  
  


Narrator’s P.O.V

 

The pink haired Dragon Slayer made his way out of the bedroom, and back into the main room where Laxus was sitting. As the youngest of the two walked by the blond mage was giving intense stares to other boy’s behind. The pinkette honestly didn’t care he was so happy he could have broke out into song, but he didn’t. Instead he looked for a coat to cover his body with. He surely didn’t want to go out in public wearing such a revealing outfit. Unfortunately as the pinkette was searching for a jacket his size, he didn’t notice the two figures creeping up behind him. The two large men grabbed and forcefully held down the squirming boy. “ Get off me you jackasses!”  He continued to try to squirm his way out of their grasps but he won nothing. The Iron Dragon Slayer was clearly angered by what the pinkette had said and down; So he bent down towards Natsu’s ear and murmured something to him.

 

“ I knew you would misbehave again, you just never learn do you. Well look what you did now Natsu, now I have to seriously punish you; And I have a very special punishment planned for you. Were gonna take you to your special punishment ok. Can't you see Natsu, you're not the only one who’s had enough.”

 


	10. Enough is never Enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Oh the next chapter will be another memory days. So you guys can understand Natsu and Gajeel's past experinces.

“You're not the only one who’s had enough.”  Those words repeated over and over in my head driving me crazy. Those words haunted me right after I believed that I had triumphed over my tormentor. I was such a fool, I was so happy that I let myself forget where I was, who I was with. And now they're doing what they do best, playing dirty with their numbers and strength. But ever since I got this little boost of confidence, I can hear my conscience saying it would be wrong for me to go down without a fight. I wasn’t going to let these bastards take advantage of me like that, not again. They’ve embarrassed me, harassed me. Some day they’re gonna pay, I’m going to use the anger and humiliation as energy and strength to fight back. I know my chances may be slim, but I can’t give up, I never do. Like I said before I beat them both before, but not at the same time. It’s going to be difficult but I have to be patient and wait for the right time.  I can’t help but wonder what Gajeel meant by special punishment, and why he has to take me there. What is it? Where is it? Why is it so damn special?

 

Now as I watch them over power me ,  I began to wonder what it is they plan to do with me.  I just don’t get Gajeel anymore, he said he doesn't love me, then he says he wants to make this relationship work. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO COMPLICATE MY FUCKIN’ LIFE. One last thing what did he mean when he said that I  was misbehaving and getting to close to other people. Was he trying to accuse me of cheating. I would never do anything like that.

 

Gajeel grunted as and Laxus held me down on the ground. I continued to struggle against their grips, just trying to slip to freedom. “ You might as well just stop Salamander, you're not going anywhere.” Gajeel noted as he pushed my chest to the ground harder. I could tell he was enjoying this  …. a lot.  Laxus and Gajeel hoisted my body up and began carrying me back into his bedroom. When we entered the room Gajeel passed my whole body over to Laxus while he went to receive something from the closet. I was roughly tossed in the bed and held down by the lightning freak, he forced my arms to the head board. Suddenly the Metal Freak returned from his closet with rope and chains, and I knew nothing good could come from that.

 

Gray’s P.O.V

I just knew something was wrong once they said Natsu was drunk, when I saw Laxus carrying him, and the fact that nobody else was drunk.--Nobody drinks alone at Fairy Tail. Plus I need to keep an eye on Gajeel.  I ran as fast as I could, but I didn’t even know where I was running too. I haven’t decided on a locations, I kinda just ran out.      “I guess I’ll just stop at Natsu’s house since I’m closer to his house now.”  I dashed until I came up to Natsu’s brick house. I knocked on the door a couple of times but no answer. So I did what any smart person would do I pushed open the wooden door. I rampaged all through the house looking for the pink haired idiot. “Natsu, Natsu where are you? Damn!” I ran up the stairs and looked around his house, I looked in every nook and crannie. It felt like one of the scenes from a  suspense movie. It’s like the scene when your realize your friend or child just got kidnapped. And during that moment when you realize that person is gone, your head begins to spin, and stomach feels bubbly. “ Natsu, come on this isn’t funny come out!”  I looked  under his bed and in his closet. He’s just not here!

 

I scratched my head and tried to calm by breathing. I then left the house and headed towards the other ideal place where he might be. “ Gajeel’s house.”  I ran there as fast as I could because I knew Gajeel’s house was far. But I didn’t care I had to hurry, something just doesn't feel right, I feel that Natsu might be in trouble. To be completely honest I wouldn’t really care what was happening with Natsu. He always acted like he didn’t want anyone involved with his personal life, and I can respect that. But I don't get why he- “ Ow ahh geez watch where you going man,” I was running so fast that I didn’t even realize someone was in front of me , but still I don't understand how this person didn’t see me.  I guess we're both equally at fault but damn did that shit hurt.  “ Oh Gray~san, I didn’t see you there. ‘Haha’ you ok?” Just my fuckin’ luck I just had to run into the plucky blonde dragon slayer, Yukino the silver haired celestial wizard,and the shadowy chaperon Rouge.I quickly got up and  I dusted myself off, I had no have time to indulge in a conversation. “ Excuse his Gray Sting has a bad habit of not watching where he's going. But we were actually on our way to your guild. Sting wanted to see Natsu and Yukino wanted to see Lucy again, and I just tagged along to keep them out of trouble.” Rouge continued to talk but I honestly didn’t care so I rushed past them and continued towards Gajeel’s place.

 

Rouge’s P.O.V

 

What’s his deal, why in such a rush? It’s probably not a big deal plus we didn’t come here for his anyway. Sting has his heart set on seeing his beloved Natsu. I dont get why still loves Natsu it’s obvious that the fire dragon slayer doesn't feel the same way he does. Plus he doesn't need Natsu because he has me… but apparently that’s not enough for him. Nevertheless if Sting is happy so am I, I suppose. “ Hey Rouge lets go , what cha doing lally gagging over there?!” I saw that my partner and Yukino along with his exceeds were a very distant from me. I watched as he let that goofy smile spread across his lips and I couldn’t help but chuckle at the little idiot. “ Rouge?”  I looked down towards my feet and noticed my little exceed. “ Nothing frosch, It’s just that Sting is an idiot.”  My froggy dressed kitty nodded in agreement and gave me a loving smile. “ Frosch thinks so too.”  We finally arrived at the front door of the fairy tail guild hall. I was just about to open the door until Sting rudely kicked open the door and requested Natsu  through shouting. “ Natsu~san, Hey where are you Natsu~san!?”  Clearly the blonde dragon slayer couldn’t figure out that the pink haired fire starter wasn’t there. Suddenly he came up to me with pouty puppy eyes trying so hard to get my sympathy. But I couldn’t resist it , I gave in to the little idiot. “ Ya know Natsu might be on a job, so he’ll be back later. So calm the hell down.” I began rubbing my temples due to the tiny heachache slowly forming. I could tell Sting was angered by my false addression of Natsu, I’m not gonna call him Natsu~san.

 

Why doesn't Sting just take a hint, Natsu doesn't like him in that way. Plus we all know that Natsu has been going out with Gajeel for about 4 months now. --I think. Their relationship was a good one, honestly I was a bit jealous that Natsu ended up with Gajeel. It seems that I never really get what I want but I can live with that. Suddenly I heard a loud girly  screech, and it happened to be Yukino and Lucy having a happy reunion. Wow this guild is really full of free spirited people.

 

 

* * *

 

Narrator’s P.O.V

 

The happy spirits of the Fairy Tail was enough to hold over Sting’s restlessness and ease the impatients of the shadow dragon slayer and the celestial wizard. As the high spirit went on their was one person who was on edge. This person was just outside the door to answers, and he didn’t hesitate to get them. The ice wizard knocked and shouted towards the door. Demanding entrance. “ Gajeel open up! Right now!” The icy stripper was enraged with the lack of response,so he let his anger take control. Gray loosened the bolts in the door when he gave it a hard kick. He gave it another hard kick and the door swung open. Gray then rummaged through the house in desperate need to find Natsu. When he got to the main room he could see that things were broken and a few body sized holes in the wall. To him this looked like a perfect place for an abusive relationship to happen. There were noises coming from behind a door the was around the corner from the main room. He ran straight there but came to a sudden pause when he saw laxus exiting the room , and he was straightening his clothes. He looked as if he just finished putting on his pants, he was wearing a satisfied face that made the ice mage feel uneasy. “ Oh hey stripper, you just missed the all  the fun.”  Laxus then moved out of the doorway letting Gray enter.

 

Gray’s P.O.V

 

Seeing his smug face just informed me something was wrong. I didn’t even want to respond I just rushed past him into the room. But little did I know what horrors were living inside. I saw a half naked Gajeel sitting on his bed with Natsu’s painting body next to him. Natsu was fully naked on the bed-- except his sneakers, his arms and back covered with dark bruises. From what I saw Natsu’s body was also stained with semen. I could tell by looking at Natsu he looked exhausted, probably from fighting off these bastards, but I could tell they got the best of him. The look on Natsu’s face showed every feeling he had. He’s eyes were showing frustration as the tears continued to fall. His mouth was an opened mouth frown that showed he was trying to say something but the pain wouldn’t let the words out. I clenched my fist really hard and ran up and grabbed a fistful of Gajeel’s hair. And brought his face up to mine.

 

“What the fuck did you do to him you psycho!?” Gajeel just gave me his well known giggle as a response. That wasn’t alright with me so I raised my free hand and formed it into a fist, then I slugged him across the face. He tumbled off the bed but he wasn't hurt I knew I couldn’t hurt him to badly. But that wasn’t my main focus I had to see Natsu. I ran over to his side and put my hand on his back. “ Natsu are you alright? Don’t worry I'm going to get you out of here.” I pulled a sheet over him and picked im up bridal style. The sounds of his sniffling was breaking my heart, I could tell he was hurt, but not just physically but mentally too. “ G-gray i-i-i,” I shushed him when I put my head to his, I was letting know that I’m here and I’m not letting go.

 

We were making her way out the door when he were stopped by the large figure was blocking the door I already knew what this quite frankly I didn’t have time to deal with his bullshit. Seeing Natsu in such a miserable state you could obviously tell I wasn’t in the mood. “ Sorry Gray, but I don’t think you will be leaving. Well at least not with Natsu. He came closer and raised his fist in the arm, and he began to conjure his lightning powers. Nothing good could come from this. Natsu began trembling in my arms and once again he tried to form words but he couldn’t. In a blink of an eye the room was flooded with bright yellow lights. I felt excruciating pain and let out a painful cry, I also heard Natsu scream from the pain.

 

After that everything went black, and I felt myself hit the ground. As my consciousness was fading I began to hear heavy footsteps and slurred conversations. I tried to move but gained nothing my arm his the floor again but this time I felt my hand hit something soft. Must be Natsu’s head, at least I know he’s next to me.

 

“I swear Natsu I will protect you no matter the cost.”


	11. There're two part too every story

  
  


I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not? No it’s real, this pain I’m feeling is totally real. It happened again. I'm pathetic, they raped me again, and I couldn’t stop them the second time. This time they did something different, something so awful. Thinking about it just brings tears to my eyes. The pain was beyond belief. I stopped feeling bad for Gajeel. I hope he dies the most painful and most slowest death possible, same to Laxus.

 

All this talk about love. The fact that I’m so confident in my thoughts but my body still fears him. When I see him my body cringes in fear. He’s broken me. The thing that really bothers me is that Gray got hurt as well. Gajeel told me to leave my friends out of this or they'll get hurt.I should have listened, I was the stupid one thinking that he could solve all my problems, I was also stupid enough to think Gajeel wouldn't do it. It’s like I can’t get close to anyone. If I do me and that person gets punished. Just like how I got punished this afternoon.

 

*FlashBack*

 

  Gajeel had just dragged me into his room and throw me onto his bed. I began  backing up until I reached the head board, also trying to push away the eager Gajeel following me. He then gripped my arm and took it to his teeth and gave it a mild bite. The pain wasn't serious but it still made me cry out at the abnormal feeling. The warm feeling of his breath matched with the pinching of his teeth to my layer of skin.A natural body spasm triggered and I kicked him leaving a heavy impact on his chest causing him to slide back.

 

 His anger began to show after I had kicked him , but I saw that may actions satisfied his sadistic pleasure. “ Well that wasn’t smart at all little Salamander. Cute but not smart.”  Suddenly, the maniac lunged himself forward causing me to slam my back flat on the head board. Gajeel then towered over me, and our eyes met both giving off two very different emotions. He had both those muscle bound arms on both sides of my head, just trapping me. This is how I always felt with him. As if I could never escape him. Wherever I went he would find me. He had me on a leash. He knew where I was every second of the day. my life revolved around him. while I was sitting here underneath him I felt that way again.

 

  He put his face to mines and began speaking lightly but still in a spooky tone. “ You want to put on a little show. You just love showing out in front of people, so why don’t you show out in front of us. Because we also like a good show. I was confused on what he meant by ‘we’ , but when I looked in the corner of my eye I saw Laxus leaning up against the door. The lightning bastard removed himself from the door and then slowly made his way over to us. And just like last time I knew nothing was good if it was the both of them. I didn’t want this so I did the only thing I thought of. “AHHH, someone help me please anyone!” I began thrashing around on the bed. I felt their hands trying to hold me down but I didn’t stop, I was going to keep fighting. I kept fighting because I never ever want anything like that happening again. I kept thrashing around and screaming but I wasn’t heard. Instead Laxus grabbed my arms and held them in his hand, and placed his free hand over my mouth. “ Stop squirming so much Salamander. Geez your making this so damn difficult!”

 

   What the hell, of course I’m trying to be difficult, I don’t want this to happen. I turned my head so my mouth was no longeR under his hand. “ Fire Dragon’s  Roar!” I shouted a wide beam of fire towards Laxus’s smug face, also the blast made Gajeel fly back towards the door. At the moment I wasn’t sure how that really affected them but all I knew  that I was free. I saw thing around Gajeel’s room burned and there was ruble. His room a mess but all still intact. Once the smoke died down I could finally see that Gajeel was on the ground and Laxus was catching his breath against the headboard . My body rose completely from the bed and walked over towards Gajeel’s body lying on the ground. My curiosity made me look him in the face, when I stared at him I felt nothing but sadness. I felt sorry for him, he let his jealousy drive him crazy. I bent down so that I was next to him “ What happened to you Gajeel, why did you end up like this?”  I caressed his cheek in a comforting but pitiful way. The way his hair rested on his face made him look so peaceful. I was about to take my leave until something stopped me. “ Gah…. Ahh .. No!” Gajeel had his hands wrapped around my neck. , his hands closing in  on, crushing my windpipe.   I struggled for air, his grip was too strong, tears began to form in the corners of my eyes due to a trigger in my brain telling them to do so. Gajeel began to gain the upper hand as he slowly sat up and me slowly going down--with his hands still wrapped around my neck. He was crazy. was he seriously going to kill me?

 

No! I’m not going to let this bastard get the satisfaction of taking my life

 

, I struggled in his grip, I began kicking my legs, and scratching at his arms. Eventually he released my neck and straddled my waist. That release let the air flow back into my lung and allowed the blood to continue flowing through my head. My body twisted and a coughing fit started. “ ACK, ( coughing) Gaje...el are … you ( cough) fuckin crazy!”  I complained as I was still trying to get oxygen into my system.  The pain I was feeling caused a headache to form. My body began to curl into itself, my pain was beginning to settle down and I was just about to confront Gajeel.

 

“ Get the fuck off me, you crazy iron freak! I had it with this bullshit. You want to fight we can fight! Because I stopped feeling bad for, I stopped loving you. In fact I hate you. I want you to die an agonizing and slow death , you shortsighted dragon. I hope Metalicana is watching you with disgust. I know he just watching you probably laughing at how much of a fool you are. I can’t believe you're doing this over a fit of jealousy. Wow I guess everyone was right, you are just some hot tempered idiot who can’t handle his feelings.”  To be quite honest I didn’t really hate him or stop loving him, I just had to say it to build up more momentum. But instead of him whaling on me, we didn’t engage in a fight. Instead he sat on top of me trembling with no emotion. It was confusing was he angry, was he said because I brought up Metalicana, or was he just frustrated with himself because I figured him out so quickly. Just as I said before he just sat there straddling my hips, I didn’t have time for him to throw a hissy fit so I began to squirm from beneath him.  I managed to free a little, but I also noticed that Gajeel began to take action. He slammed his hand on my shoulders painfully pinning them down. “ Who the fuck do you think your talking too like that? Hey Laxus scratch the old plan, were gonna show this little bitch not to fuck with us.”

 

   Confusion struck me when he said that, did  he had more than one plan I didn’t expect an idiot like him to actually think. “ So that mean we can go wild right? Hold nothing back?” Gajeel then gave laxus a crooked smile and nodded as he reached for the waistband of these panty like bottoms. “ Yeah go wild. Ya hear that Natsu were fuck some sense into you!”  With that said Gajeel then yanked those uniform bottoms off me leaving my bottom half completely exposed. The cold air in the room hitting my skin causing my thighs to thrust up from the cold, giving off the wrong message. “ Trust me you won’t like what we have instore for you , you little slut!” Laxus rudely commented as he made his way over to us. He was quick as well you already know.

 

   Laxus took place behind my head, leaving my head in his lap. Leaving his clothed arousal rubbing against my cheek. Automatically I blushed and again they took it the wrong way. It's Like everytime I response to any of their actions they think I like it. That no way to determine something about someone, sometimes the mind and the body just don’t function together. Laxus began to eagerly unzip his zipper. Once he had that finished he began to rub his leaking cock along the side of my face. His actions were leaving a trail of precum from my ear down to my chin. The smell of it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up also sending shivers down my spine. The scent was so strong, it had the smell of strong cleaning supplies, also a mixture of outside after it rains. It was nauseating, but it didn’t stop there. Laxus took the liberty of coating two of his fingers in his pre release and placing them in my mouth. The taste was bitter, it was that type of taste that you automatically cringe from.  He large fingers played around my mouth, he pinched and swirled, he pushed down on my teeth. His actions caused me to gag his fingers. I tried to bite down but he would just push my teeth. Laxus continuously thrusted his fingers deeper and deeper into my mouth. This had to stop before it went too far.

 

   “ Hey this is just a tease, if you want to go onto the main course just say so.” He leaned in closer and licked my adam’s apple, while rapidly stroking my cock. The speed of his strokes were making me call out in pleasure. I didn’t mean too, I was trying my hardest to hold it back but I kinda let go. “ Ahh, No s-stop it!” I tried to hold everything back, I even started biting my lip. Gajeel’s rough warm skin rubbing and smoothing up and down my cock was overwhelming. I thought it couldn’t get any worse but it could. “ Ahh, oh .….god nooo!”  Gajeel now was sucking on my cock, taking the whole thing down into his tight throat. The wet hot pressure made me lose control. I released my cum deep into his mouth. My breathing because heavier, but ironically I was running out of trying to catch it. I can’t let myself feel pleasure from this I can’t be like last time.

 

   “ Wow Salamander that didn’t take long, If you came that fast you must be really enjoying this. huh?” Yes, I had to admit his actions were unexpected and yes it did feel good, but this is still supposed to be a punishment. Ad I need to keep rebelling against them. “ Laxus and Gajeel hmm two dragon slayers huh? All I see is gutless cowards, who like to kick a man while he’s down.” I saw Gajeel and Laxus faces change from a  smile to an angered scowl. I already knew I was in hot water but I liked adding fuels to the flames. Seeing that I could get them angry means that they’re not as cool and collected as they seem. “ Aww, whats the matter boys? My words actually getting to you today. Scum bags!”  I heard low laughter coming from Gajeel , and I noticed he grabbed my spread thighs and began to lift them. When I was fully seated with my bottom half in a ‘w’ formation, I felt Laxus come up from behind me and supported the back side of me also holding me up. I began to feel nervous having them this close to me. I could see that they were both equally naked, and I failed to notice them strip. Gajeel’s huge cock was positioned at my hole and another hard rod, I’m guessing it’s Laxus huge dick.

 

   Wait  minute they weren’t planning to do what I think!? “ Hey my sexy lil Salamander, do you know what you just agreed to by opening that cute little mouth of yours?” Yup I knew what they were planning and I began to shake with fear, I tried to punch Gajeel but Laxus was to quick. He quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and tied them behind his neck, making the stretch extremely painful for me and my aching bones. “ Wait no Gajeel , Laxus please don’t do this.” I knew I sounded pathetic going from teasing to begging, but  I know if I didn’t beg I would be in a lot of pain. Laxus began chuckling at my actions. “ What happened to that bad attitude you had before huh? Guessing by the way your begging, you know what’s going to happen to you.”  He tightened his grip on my thighs sinking his nails in causing me to cry out. These two were merciless maniacs and that scared me. Gajeel leaned in close again and he also tightened his grip on my thighs. “ Well you ready for the main course?” He didn’t give me a chance to plea for forgiveness, but it was too late.

 

   “ Ack..Ahhhh! S-STOP ...stop. ! Ahh …..th---at Fuckin Hurts!” I screamed from the top of my lungs barely even getting the words out clearly.  My throat became sore from my shouting,the pain felt like the louder I screamed the more my skin was being peeled off; No matter how high and loud I screamed they ignored me. Both of them pushed down hard on my thighs forcing their hard cocks to tear into my unprepped hole. I’m pretty sure they tore some of the tissues in my ass. The pain was excruciating, it was like having your skin ripped off and having someone constantly stab deep inside  the open wound. And me naturally tightening around them made it worse. Tears were flowing from my eyes and my screams slowly began voiceless whispers. With each  hard thrust they went even deeper inside me, and with each thrust they slowly broke me even  more. I was surprised that both their dicks even could fit inside me. But for it to fit all they had to do was tear my hole , it’s not like they care about me, they just care about fucking me.

 

   I heard their moans clearly seeing how they were practically in my ear. I heard their heavy moist moans, I heard skin slapping against skin, and I also heard their mind destroying conversations. “ Geez Natsu, you're so damn tight. It’s like trying to stick my dick in a bubble wand.!” As they spoke they never stopped thrusting, still causing me extreme pain. I managed to pry open my eyes and I saw the satisfied face he was making, and it disgusted me. I could tell he saw the disgust on my face ,and decided to thrust harder. “ Ahh… FUCK!’  This pain was taking over my every being, my body burned and not in the way I liked it. this happened to me twice now, why am I so weak, I can't even defend myself. I’m just a useless object and my only purpose is to please Gajeel or should I say my Master.  My thought were put on hold  when I felt laxus lick and nibble on my neck. His action made me remember that I’m also a slave to him as well. “ Come on Natsu, stop screaming and get into it, like last time. Remember that you were begging to be fucked. Well I guess it maybe harder for you to enjoy it because we didn’t prep you for two big cocks. Looks like you're just going to have to deal from here on out. Plus it wouldn’t be punishment without a little pain.”

 

   This went on for about several more agonizing minutes, and within the ends of that time they have been decorating me with their thick seed. Painting my body with their cum, leaving me a hot sticky mess.. They also left an equal amount of cum inside me as well, leaving me feeling uncomfortable and used. When they were finished with me they just tossed my body on the bed. I was tired and out of breath. My whole body was in pain and as I looked at them dressing themselves I could tell they didn’t care. Gajeel placed himself on the bed next to me and grabbed my chin. “ You better get use to this because this is what the rest of your pitiful little life we be like . You know it didn’t have to be this way, we could have been happy if you just trusted me,” I turned my head and looked away but he grabbed my hair forcing me to focus in him. “ It’s all your fault i’m angrier than ever. You wouldn’t let me take your virginity because you didn’t trust me, but it was you who couldn’t be trusted! Your like the guild slut.  First Sting and Rogue now Gray! You have no limits do you?” I so confused what did he mean by Sting and Rogue,  

 

   What are you talking about Gajeel? I practically spend all my time trying to get away from Sting. I also never really talk to Rouge. Lastly Gray was only comforting me after you and Laxus attacked me!” I screamed that in a pained voice because he was still pulling my hair, and he was also badly mistaken. “ Dont give me that crap, you know you use your sob story to get the stripper to feel bad for you. Also I saw you kiss Sting behind the guild, Willingly! Explain that!” Memories began to flood back into my head of that day. I realized Gajeel was right I did kiss him on my own will ,but he is also mistaken as to why I did it. As I was just about to explain myself I was interrupted by a rude laughter coming from Laxus. “ Wow Natsu you really fucked up. your such a bad boyfriend. Man I would hate you haha.”

   How dare he I scoffed because if I’m a bad boyfriend then Gajeel must be the fucking devil.  Gajeel was grinding his teeth in anger, unfortunately his anger built up and he slugged me across the face. “ Ack, Gajeel please listen.” He didn’t want to listen instead he roughly pushed my face into the bed. I struggled to break free because I couldn’t breath when he pushed my face down. I knew I couldn’t  get free and there was no point in struggling so I just let him slowly kill me. I would just submit to his will. Eventually he released he and turned me over on my side. I was relieved when I felt the air come back into my lungs. As I was taking my heavy breaths I watched Laxus walk out the room with a smile on his face.

 

   Gajeel reached over and poked me face and leaned in real close. He placed a long kiss on my lips , one that I didn’t even enjoy this time. “ Death is too easy and it’s way too good for you.” He trailed kisses from my lips to my cheek,  neck, chest,and waist then back up. I was just frozen there I couldn’t move I didn’t want to move I was in too much pain. So I just sat there and watch life go by. Sat there watching reposition himself next to me on the bed. I began to close my eye and drift into a deep sleep. But as I was resting  I heard a voice. One with an angered tone. When I open my eyes I saw who it was. “ Gray.”  

 

 

 


	12. What happened with Sting at the party

_He kept mentioning me cheating on him. Well, technically I didn’t. It was all terms of repayment and a bet. I was just keeping my promises, but honestly I could have done it in a better way. At the time I thought we were alone and no harm was done, but apparently we weren’t. But when Gajeel was explaining to me he didn’t mention another thing I did, so he probably doesn't know. It’s better that he didn’t know because that would make thing a hell of a lot worse. Honestly, I wouldn’t call myself as the guild slut but I can say that I'm the purest person. I have been tainted with temptation, emotion, and lies. I honestly felt sorry for letting Gajeel see me in the act. But that was when I seriously loved Gajeel, at the time he was all I thought about. At the time, he felt the same way, but I understand after seeing that would make someone feel betrayed._

 

This all happened after the Grand Magic Games and the whole Dragon vs Humans thing. Sting had just been declared Master of the sabertooth guild, he celebrated with his guild by having a pool party. But for wizards as wild as the Fairy Tail guild one day of celebration wasn’t enough. They eventually brought the party over to Fairy Tail. We also had a pool party with the addition of, barbecuing, Cana doing fortune readings, swimming contests, and a two whole guild race. It was a fun riot until Gildarts challenged people to a drinking contest, knowing Cana she refused to back down from her Father’s request. Everything was fine until Sting challenged me to a drinking contest and that’s when it started.

The blond ran up to me wearing a goofy smile, he grabbed my forearm as he spoke. “Hey Natsu~san, let’s having a drinking contest.” I blushed at the offer but shook my head no. I don't really drink, It’s not that I hate it, I just don’t make a habit of drinking. “ Nah I’m not much of a drinker, but why don’t you challenge Gajeel. I’m pretty sure he’ll take you on.” Not saying that he was a heavy drinker, but I know he can hold his liquor. Sting looked disappointed by my response because I could tell he really wanted to hang out with me. “ Hey, Sting why don’t we compete in something else. Let’s see who’s the better dragon slayer. You up for the challenge?” His face lit up with excitement and that made me happy up until he opened his mouth. “ So we will spend this whole day in a friendly competition. Ooh, the loser has to do what the winner wants, or play a punishment game. Okay?” I nodded my head agreeing to his set terms, but if Sting wins I think there will be no difference in me being his slave and playing a punishment game. “ So since you declined the first challenge that means I get the first point Natsu~san.”  He giggled and put his arm around my shoulders and lead me to the back where the pool was. There were a lot of people in the water even Jellal was there. Somehow Erza tracked him down and dragged him to the guild for some fun. Not that I mind he atoned for his sins, so I have no reason to distrust him now.

 

I saw Lucy with Yukino and Levy all sitting on the steps of the pool just chatting. On the side, there was Gray trying to avoid Juvia, the Strauss family swimming together. Lastly the Thunder Legion over tending to Laxus. But something killed my focus something so awful, the sound was tone deaf screeching. When I rotated my head towards the noise I saw it was Gajeel and Orga singing, and well it sound like shit. The pool full of mixed guild members--except Juvia and Lector-- were complaining and exiting the pool.

 

Now that the pool was half empty we emerged in our swimming competition. I emerged the victor leaving us tied up in points. When we finished the score was Sting with 13 points and me with 12. I was a little upset that I lost by a mere point, but I was still a good sport about it. Seeing him walk up to me with a smile made me a little nervous hopefully he wouldn’t make me do anything embarrassing.  “ Natsu~san time to play the punishment game. Now I want you to but on a cute bunny costume and call me master.” My eye almost shot out of my head I was not about to do that. “ Noo! I’m not wearing a bunny suit, but I don’t mind calling you Master but no bunny suit.” Watching Sting think about my negotiation was nerve wrecking. Would he accept my changes, I never want to wear a bunny suit. “ Fine you don’t have to wear a bunny suit, but you have to give me a nice kiss on the lips.” A kiss is that even appropriate for me to do, I’m dating Gajeel. Well, if he doesn't see me it should be fine, what he doesn't know won’t kill him. I have to do it I did agree to the terms.

 

“ Fine but we can't do this here. M-Ma Master.” My face was so hot when I stuttered out that last part. The look on Sting’s face showed that he was pleased. I looked over to Gajeel to see if he was distracted enough for me to slip away undetected.  We managed to get away unnoticed, as far as we knew. We went behind the guild and I was taking many double takes checking if we were alone. “ So Natsu~san  I get to finally kiss you. This is a dream come true.” I blushed at his dorkiness, I knew I had to just get it over with. It’s only one kiss so how bad can it be. “Ok, Sting let’s please make this quick. I don’t want Gajeel to see.” I urged him, but I could tell he didn’t like that, by the way, his face twisted. Suddenly he grabbed me and crushed our lips together. He fought for dominance in the kiss, but he caught me off guard when he nibbled on my bottom lip. His last move made me open my mouth in response, and his tongue had open access to my warm wet cavern. Sting’s tongue licked the roof of my mouth and the base of my tongue. This feeling was almost new to me because I’ve had a tongue in my mouth but not like this. I can’t let this go too far.

 

I began to push on his chest informing him that I wanted the kiss to be over, but he had other plans. Our mouths separated and his hand traveled to my waist. “ Natsu~san I think I should get another kiss as a reward. I mean my guild did help your guild during that war against dragons.” He did have a point I mean they were a big help during that. One more kiss shouldn’t be bad. “ Ok, but a quick one this time. You got that a quick one!” Sting just smiled and nodded. “ Alright, one more quick passionate kiss. Oh and Natsu~san, ……...I want you to wrap your arms around my neck. At least pretend you like it.” I was going to disagree, but I saw the sadness on his face, so I decided to indulge myself in his request.

 

I slowly placed my arms around his neck -as requested- and brought our faces closer. In a matter of second the gap between our lips was sealed, and honestly the kiss was amazing. He didn’t really force anything on me, It was nice and slow. His hands wrapped around my waist made me feel secure but still a little ashamed.  Our tongues did a medium paced dance and It felt good. Once again this wasn’t a quick kiss, not that I mind.  Something possessed me to rise on my toes to deepen the kiss until I heard a thud. We pulled away from each other fast looking twice as guilty. The string of saliva broke just like our body contact. “ What was that?” I questioned nervously. Was it someone from the party? Did they see?  I tried to pick up the scent but it was gone, but for some reason I picked up a new scent from the other direction. “ Sting … umm, I should go.” I turned towards the other scent and walked off. I was so glad Sting didn’t try to stop me from leaving, but he probably understands.  Anyway, I need to focus on this scent that was also watching us. I knew I recognized it, but I had to be sure.

 

I turned to the right side of the guild hall and found him sitting there with a pleased look on his face. “ Loke!” I saw the lion spirit smiling like he been told a juicy secret. Dashing over toward the ladies man made me feel even more anxious. “Me being alone with him now does kinda make me seem like the guild slut to someone watching.”  “ So Natsu, …….you've been busy haven't you. Tsk…. What would your beloved boyfriend have to say of he saw you committing that selfish act? I'm pretty sure he’d be heartbroken, just torn apart. Unless,” Great now Loke knows and he’s playing the dick move. Leading me on with his words “ Unless my dear Natsu, we keep it our little secret.” Wait secret, Loke won’t tell him!? Wait he’s way too cheeky he wants something. “ Ok Loke, what do you want. A man like you won’t keep his mouth shut for free.”  Loke chuckled as he unbuttoned his summer shirt. I must have hit the mark of what he wants. “ Since you offered there is one thing I want you to do for me. As you can see I have a little problem down here, and you're the only one who can help.” He pointed down towards his bulging arousal within his pants.  Does it every end for me. I knew what he wanted, and I would never do it.

 

“ I’m not giving you a blowjob, that's going way too far Loke!” The lion just stared at me then he straightened his shades and opened his mouth to speak. “ Well you don't have to suck on it, but I do want that slutty tongue going up and down my hard cock.” My body jumped back at hearing him speak like I knew he was perverted but not that perverted. I didn’t want to go through with this. I shook my head ‘no’ informing him that I wasn’t doing anything like that. “ Ohh ok Natsu, I guess I can go have  a little chit chat with Gajeel then.” He began walking towards the front of the guild until I stopped him. I rushed to stop the feline snitch. “ Please, Loke don’t tell!” I was now on my knees holding his hand with my head to the ground. I looked pathetic but Gajeel was everything to me, and I don’t want to hurt him. “ Well, you know what I want. Plus you're already in the perfect position for it. So what’s it gonna be Natsu.” I had tears trickling from my eyes and I gave a slow nod letting him know that I had no other choice.

 

“ Ahh, Natsu lick the tip while you rub! Oh, S-shit - Fuck! You're good at this.” He tangled his fingers through my hair as I tried my hardest to pleasure him. I licked the slit of his big cock, meanwhile rubbing his shaft with both hands. I continued this pattern trying my hardest to keep him satisfied. I decided to lick along the bottom of the shaft causing Loke to moan out. “ Fuck Natsu, I'm gonna cum! Shit … ahh, open your fuckin mouth real wide for me bitch!” With that said I open my mouth and closed my eyes waiting for something to happen.  Suddenly I felt something warm hit my face and a bitter taste spill in my mouth. This shameful feeling made me want to cry. My solution to cheating on my boyfriend was to cheat on my boyfriend again, I'm awful.  “ God Natsu that was great. You're a natural.” My head lowered because I was not a natural, I never did anything like this before. And I don’t like it.

 

Loke fixed his clothing and while wiping the cum from my face. He then took the cum on his fingers and placed them into my mouth. I licked his fingers clean and freed him from my mouth. “ Your secret is safe with me you Lil slut.” He said to me after giving my face a light playful slap.

 

Ever since that day Gajeel has been more and more aggressive with me. At the time, I didn’t know he knew about me and Sting’s kiss. I was completely oblivious to his anger. I came up with multiple theories but as time went by I started getting answers. Now that I think about it…… It really was my fault.

  
  



	13. Announcement! Aerithneko has a Big Ass Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement about the ending of It's Far From A Fairy Tail! Sorry but this is not a new chapter sorry if you thought it was.

So I had many ideas about how to end this story. Don't worry I'm not ending it now. There is still more to come. But I'm having a dilemma! I have multiple ideas for the ending.

 

So this where you my beloved fans come in. I love all of you and your opinions matter to me.  

 

I'm going to list my ideas for an ending and you my fans are going to vote for the main ending. But don't worry the ones that didn't get picked will be alternate ending that I add after the story is completed, they just won't be as long. So without further ado here are my ideas without giving it away.

 

#1 All out brawl between everyone who was wronged by fairy tail. These people were once stopped by members of Fairy Tail and now they hunger for the blood of each member.

 

#2 A loving hero comes to the rescue with a crew of capable dragon slayers. They will stop at nothing to free their fiery pink haired friend.

 

#3 A mano e mano fight to the death. This time limited death battle has our hero in a bind. Will he be the one dying or will it be the one he's fighting so hard to save

 

Those are the main 3 ideas I have, so you guys can vote from those. Or you can leave some suggestions and I'll take em. * Also if I get votes on this, can you guys please leave them in the comments for this chapter? Please and Thank you. It would really just seem like a pain if you guys left votes scattered on each chapter.

 

Umm lets see well that's it.........Wait! Voting ends 6/30 at 11:59. Because that's my favorite time ohh 11:59 how I love you. Ahh just one minute from a new day.

 

I'm looking forward to your votes. Oh also I'll answer any questions.


	14. When things get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little late on the next chapters, but I was very busy. I'm glad on all the votes and I'm already working on the voted ending. The next chapters will have more Sting and Rouge.

The eerie feelings of realization, regret and betrayal oozed into the spirit of the young dragon slayer. Natsu had lost consciousness after he was rescued by Gray who was then attacked by Laxus. The older men were carrying one of the two mages, to an abandoned building. The building was decaying and covered with vines; Almost resembling the vines growing on Natsu’s house.  As the men walked inside they separated from each other, with their own unconscious mage.

  


Every bump they hit as they walked up-- what almost seem like it was unless-- the rickety stairs. Laxus was the one who had the luxury of carrying the ice make mage, but little did he know Gray was beginning to come to. _Damn where the hell are we? And what happened to Natsu? I swear when I get my hands on Gajeel!_  Gray began squirming in Laxus’s arms trying to break free from his hold.  His struggle continued until something completely caught his eye. “ Laxus, what the hell is this place!?” Gray began scanning the place, wondering why did it look like this. _This place is filthy! It looks like the inside of an old castle dungeon. But dungeons are usually downstairs, but instead we went up._  The strong smell of mildew was making his eyes water.

 

“ Laxus answer me! Where is Natsu!?”

 

He smirked “How should I know.”

 

“Stop playing games! What are you Gajeel’s little flunkie.”

 

“What’s it to you, Ice Freak.”

 

The boys continued their one-sided conversation but got nowhere. Gray was getting no answers out of him.  

 

“ At least tell me where Natsu is? Is he even alright?” His concern began to grow as he walked closer and closer to Laxus.  But Laxus wasn’t intimidated by him, in fact, he remained calm and collected as the shorter ice mage marched up to him.

 

“ Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but why do you care? Why do you even care about the little fire starter. I’m pretty sure you and Natsu always fought so why do you care? What does he even mean to you, and don’t give me that Fairy Tail family crap; Because last time I checked I never heard you consider Natsu part of your family or even a friend.”  

 

Gray then lowered his head in deep thought. Laxus’s words made the whole room go silent, and leaving Gray thinking and trying to sort out his thought about Natsu.

 

 _Damn it! Of course, I think of Natsu as_ family _, so that I’m so fucking concerned. I mean yeah we fight but everyone in Fairy Tail does, it’s like our thing. We do name call a lot by it’s just are harmless humor. He knows I’m kidding right? I don’t actually think he’s a useless idiot. I don’t think that at all. Honestly, I would hate it if he thought that was how I really feel about him.  I care about him a lot. A prime example like when I comforted him when he was crying in the bathroom. I don’t like seeing him like that, I’ve always admired his optimism and friendly nature, not his tears. I never wanted to see him cry or be upset because it hurts me too. He always looks cuter with a goofy smile on his face.  But he always looked sexy with a sideways grin of confidence on his face._

After leaving his thought, Gray shot his head up in complete shock. He had just blindly realized something. Soon he began to understand his feeling as Laxus obligated him too.    _Man do I like that Flame Brain. No, I don’t like him I just like everything about him. I just feel very passionate about his feelings and dreams._

Laxus thought the obliviousness of the ice mage was laughable. As Gray’s face was flushed due to his thoughts, and during that time he didn’t notice someone enter the dungeon they were in.  “ Wow, I didn’t expect him to be awake already. Natsu is still knocked out in the other room. Geez, how hard did you hit him?”  Their laughter was making Gray sick after hearing that, and now he was certain he was attacked and knocked out by them.  

  
  


_So Natsu is here, and apparently he’s in the next room or somewhere near. While they're distracted I’m going to make a break for it._

 

Just as Gray thought he began to make a break for the door. Gray dashed towards the entrance rushing past the two dragonslayers who now realized his actions. “IRON DRAGON CLUB” Suddenly a pillar of iron was rushed into the middle or Gray’s back. The impact of the strike caused him to arch his back in pain and fly face first into the steel door. “ Gahh!” He let out a gurgled cry as he dropped to the ground and cringed into his body.  The pain was way more extreme because he was hit by surprise. His body began to feel hollow due to the pain overpowering everything inside his body.  

 

“ I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave, well at least not without listening to our little notion.” He walked a closer to Gray’s limp body and lifted him by the bangs of his dark hair causing him to groan in pain. “ Listen here, I’m going to keep Natsu, and you're going to go home, and continue living your normal life. Also don’t tell your little dumbass friends about this, or I’ll kill him and them! Got it, and since you care about him so much you should protect him right? And you can protect him by staying away from him. Seem fair?”

 

Gajeel continued on with his unfair terms. “ Lastly if you decide to be bold and try to play the hero; Well you're as good as dead. Even if you bring that whole guild you won’t be able to catch us. We’ll be long gone and Natsu will be long dead by the time you show up.” After he finished talking he lifted Gray once more so that they were making eye contact. “ Oh and one more thing, I don’t want you finding this place so I'm gonna need you to-” He then rushed his foot into Gray’s stomach. The impact of the kick made him gasp out all the air in his lungs and soon he toppled over into unconsciousness.  As he blacked out he heard some muffled conversation and eventually completely blacked out.

 

* * *

 

  
  


_Oh, I feel like crap! What the fuck happened to me? Why am I in so much pain? My body feels as I was crushed by 3 boulders or sat on by Droy, but there is really no difference between those two. But at least I was laying on something soft and buffy._   He then tried to sit up but was stopped by the straining pain in his back and  his head. _Shit! Shit! Shit! It feels like my brains are going to slip out of my nostrils._  He forced himself up and opened his eyes and scanned the area he was in. His eyes shot open wider and his lips took the form of small o shape. “ How the hell did I get back in my room better yet how the hell did I GET HOME!? And where is Nat-” Gray had just remembered that Natsu was still with Gajeel, and he also realized that he couldn’t protect him. “ Damn it, I’m pathetic! I should have been able to protect him, but I let my guard down! I’m so stupid and now Natsu's probably suffering because of me being weak.”  He then rushed out of bed and dashed to out of his bedroom towards the front door of his apartment. He was just about to swing open the door and run until something stopped him.

 

_Wait I have no idea how to get back there. I don’t even know where there is. Shit!_

 

“ FUCKING SHIT! YOU REALLY HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT DIDN’T YOU, IRON BASTARD! I SWEAR………………..I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

  



	15. Hate is a strong word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super late updating. It's just that I'm going back to school soon, so ya know school shopping. But I'm so glad that I'm almost done with high school. I'm a high school 3rd year. One more year to go. And my birthday is in a 5 days. So excited. hope you enjoy. I'm really bad with chapter title, It's because I always type the chapter first, and never think of a title. sooo sorry.

It was midday, and the normal optimistic vibe was flowing throughout the people   of Magnolia-all except for a certain ice  wizard. Gray was at home sulking about his own failures, his failure to notice such a serious situation between the dragon slayers, and not being able to help him. He couldn't say that he saw this coming, but he never agreed with the dragon slayers becoming a couple, but he also thought it was a new opening for them. He thought that them being together would help them understand each other.

Fuck was he wrong,

god knows what Natsu goes through when he’s with him. And now Gray sat on the floor thinking about his next move, contemplating if he should aimlessly search for Natsu, or get the whole guild involved. He knew that running around without a location would lead to nothing, but also getting the guild involved would lead to more conflict. If Gray informed the guild about this alleged abusive relationship they would get suspicious and think he was trying to start problems. Secondly if they did believe him, they would go crazy trying to help Natsu, and just imagine the destruction Fairy Tail wizards could cause. If Fairy Tail got charged with murder charges. the council might disband them.

 

The stress was getting to him, it bothered him so much that he began to pull strands of hair from his bangs. He needed to relieve this pent up stress. He slowly stood up and as quick as lightning he removed both his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his black star branded boxers. Now feeling a little better he closed turned away from his door and walked into the kitchen. He let the pale, cold skin of his back rest against the cupboard and let out a long sigh. “ Where did things go wrong with them?” They always seemed like a stable couple at the guild, or did they play it off that well? At the guild they just act like usual, they argue, they fight, they laugh, makeup and Gajeel says something extremely sexual to Natsu. When they kissed there was so much passion, and that’s how it always went. Almost like a well-oiled machine, in this case, a well-rehearsed scene.He pushed back the loose clump of hair and made it rest on the top of his head.

 

Does Gajeel threaten Natsu to make him act that way? But he never would have thought that Natsu The Salamander would ever be afraid of Gajeel. Seeing the way those two fought, It looked as if they ever feared each other. Gray then slides onto the floor in depression. To think someone could break Natsu. ”Oh god, just what did he do to you Natsu?”

~

 

   Sitting in the darkness filled cellar-like room sat the captured dragon slayer. Natsu laid on the cold floor struck with confusion. He could feel that the room was damp, he felt the moist feeling in the air and smelled mildew somewhere.  The young boy tried to get up but felt something pulling him back down. there was something steel like restraining his movements. Judging by the feeling he knew this was Gajeel’s doing. Natsu tried moving again without the use of his hands, so he relied on his hips but a sharp pain stopped him. “ Ack! Ugh-God!” The pain was so great that it made him topple over in pain. This slowly awakened more pain in his lower back and his bottom. “ Fuc-ah uck!”  Geez, this pain.. is too much. Gajeel and Laxus did this they caused this awful pain. I swear they’re gonna pay. I have been trying to be calm and let Gajeel sort himself out, but it's way out of control.  Tears began to hit the ground and his breathing began to grow more rapidly. The now angry dragon slayer used his body heat to melt the shackles containing his movement.

 

Natsu stood up and placed his palm on his lower back as he walked. He then used his other hand as a torch to provide light for him to find the exit. He needed to escape without being detected,  he kept sniffing the air trying to locate where the other dragon slayers were. “ Damn this room like a maze. Where is the door damn it.” He searched around longer until he smelled fresh air. That fresh air was a new lead to his way out. The young boy headed towards the door and opened it.

 

Once the heavy door was open light flooded in and nearly blinded the dragon, slayer. Natsu’s eyes were dilated when they were introduced into the light and pulling him from the darkness.

  
  
  


Natsu’s P.O.V

 

I was trudging at a semi fast pace, but I came to a stop when I realized I didn’t know where the hell I was going. The hallways were long, confusing, but welly decorated. It looked like I was inside an old yet fancy castle. There were fancy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a glow, along with an extra creepy vibe. I had to hurry up and get out of here, but this pain was stopping me from doing so. “ Ah Shit, what now?” I was lost and in pain, I mean I could use my nose to sniff for an exit. Also, I could use my nose to sniff out Gajeel and Laxus, but then again they could do the same. And from how slow I was moving they’d caught me if they gave chase. Still I have to keep moving, even in this state I have to escape.  Each step I took felt like my insides were sinking down, and getting too heavy to move. “ Shit, where is the exit or a damn window.” Suddenly there was a small hint of fresh air passing by my nose. Naturally I made my way towards the source because that means that there must be a window nearby. I was making my way over towards the smell until something else caught my attention. I sniffed in the air to confirm my thoughts, and I was sure that he was coming.

  
  


The Salamander backed up in a corner awaiting the upcoming encounter between him and the other dragon slayer. He put up his ignited fist bracing himself for anything that comes his way. The person’s scent sped towards him, making him feel a little nervous as he grew closer.  He thought about making a run for it, but at that slow pace, he wasn’t going to get very far. Now as they both stood in the dark hallway, only inches apart, and as they stood there staring at each other the suspense grew. “ Oh, did my little Salamander decide to get bold? Aww, you're too cute.” Gajeel said as he walked closer towards Natsu and rubbed his cheeks. He creepily caressed his face in a false loving way. “You want to go back to the guild, huh? You want to leave me and go back to those stupid fairies?” The fire dragon slayer grew angry with Gajeel’s words and threw his fist up to attack him. Natsu then slugged Gajeel across the face with his fiery fist, causing him to fumble back and smack into the wall. Both boys winced in pain from the strike. Gajeel was hurt from the punch and the hard wall, he crashed into, and Natsu felt the pain from his back recur when he swung.

  
  


Even though both boys were in pain, but Natsu was the first the rebound. “Want some more asshole!? Because you have been begging for a serious beat down.” Gajeel stumbled to get up, but he managed. “Don’t get so..smug, Natsu. You only got me because you caught me off guard,”  Gajeel walked back over towards Natsu with his slowly swelling cheek. “ Now come on, stop being such a problematic child. I came all this way to come get you.” Natsu was getting confused and he started to pull his arm back and preparing to punch Gajeel again. Natsu turned his confusion into anger when he swung at Gajeel for the second time, but this time it was different. Gajeel moved his face so that only his shoulder was hit. Now that he was more adapted to Natsu’s strength, he wasn’t as overwhelmed as the last time. So he bounced back and quickly grabbed Natsu’s shoulders and crashed them into the wall. The fire mage winced as his shoulders were painfully shoved back and crushed against a wall. “ I was coming here to take you to Fairy Tail, don't you want that?”  He sneered. Natsu was more confused. Did he hear him right?

 

“ Back to Fairy Tail?”

 

The Fairy Tail guild’s energy was almost content--due to the absences of the dragon slayers. The guild was filled with the regulars with the exception of Sting, Rogue and Yukino who have been visiting more frequently lately. The rowdy guild grew quiet when the doors opened and two men walked in. Once everyone scanned them over, they went back to their activities. Once the two men were identified as Natsu and Gajeel, they were greeted by the petit daughter of the Connell family. “ Natsu your back! Lookie what I made for you,” Asuka shouted while holding up a picture she drew of him and Happy.  Natsu bent down and hugged the tiny girl thanking her for his adorable picture. Once Natsu released Asuka, she bee-bopped back to her mother, and Gajeel and Natsu made their way to the request board.

 

While looking over the board, Gajeel leaned over  and picked up the pink hair that covered his ear, and whispered to him. “Remember what I said, and everything will go smoothly.”  He released the hair and pull a request off the board. Natsu then turned to look at where Mirajane was working. “ Hey guys, you two going on a mission together? That’s so cute. Here I’ll mark that one for an exception.” She stamped the job request and we were on our way. Gajeel then placed his arm around Natsu as they headed towards the door; Up until Natsu was grabbed from behind. “ Natsu-san! Where have you been, I missed youu so much!”  Sting yelled while clinging onto Natsu’s waist. The iron dragon slayer got annoyed and walked out, letting Salamander know he would wait outside for him.

 

Sting continued to cling to him while Natsu sighed in annoyance. “ Hello Sting, It’s nice to see you too.” Natsu began to shake Sting off until some dark words fill his thought. He suddenly remembered Gajeel’s words.

 

*Flash Back*

 

_He had Natsu’s body pinned against the wall, he was leaning in very close to the Salamander’s face. “Listen, we're going back to Fairy Tail, but you better not pull any kind of shit. You need to act like it’s any other day,” He said as he rubbed his thumb across beads of sweat forming on Natsu’s shoulders. “ You do anything funny, and you’ll regret it.”  He spat angrily as he put more weight on Natsu’s sore shoulders. “Every Time you want to be spontaneous, I’ll kill one of those little bitch fairy friends of yours”. He said with a serious face. “ How could you kill one of your own. We're all in the same guild, you would seriously kill one of your Nakama!?” Natsu shouted, but that only angered the iron dragon.  His hands began to advance from Natsu’s shoulders and rested  tightly on his neck. “ How cute, you think I care about those fucking weaklings. News flash did you forget what I did to your guild single handedly? I’m pretty sure killing some of those fairies won’t make me shed a tear.” He began to laugh maniacally when the thought of dead guildmates went through his head._

_“First I’ll  definitely kill that ice bastard, you like so much,  maybe your best bud Happy,  then the little white dragon I caught you making out with!”_

_“Man, would I get a kick out of seeing those fuckers dead; So be smart, you love these people right, then learn to keep your mouth shut! Got it!?” His words grew fiercer right along with his grip on Natsu's neck. “ Now when we go to the guild were taking a job,” The grip loosed a little, enough for Natsu to speak and breath properly. “ W-why.. take a … a job? A-and why … return to the guild? W-what are you planning… You Bastard!?”  Gajeel responded with a silent shit eating grin, that pissed Natsu off. Natsu then grabbed a fistful of Gajeel’s black locks and tugged at them. “What are you planning!? Because I’m sure as hell not letting you hurt anyone!”   Gajeel was appalled by the Salamander’s boldness. Did he not realize the position he’s in. If he did, he wouldn't be talking to him like that. He needs to understand the circumstances he’s in. The iron dragon raised the boy by his neck and forcefully slammed his body on the hard ground.  The impact caused Natsu to release the forceful hold on the others hair. The fire dragon was on his back coughing, as he felt the oxygen escape his body and then rush back in all at once. He watched Gajeel stood over him as if he was a defeated opponent, but in these current circumstances, he was. The iron dragon the reached down and lifted the smaller boy off the ground by his neck, and back into the air.  “See this is the little shit I’m talkin' about. You try and get all bold with your big talk, but you always forget to back it up. Your so useless.” He spat in the smaller boys face while he was still hoisting him up. “ If I;m so damn useless why don’t you just leave me alone!? Throw me away!” Natsu shouted with seriousness. His attempts only amused Gajeel. “ Oh in due time. Don’t worry when you're dead I will throw you away, but until then I want you to suffer the same pain and frustration I did. I want you to remember this. Everything I’m doing to you is a result of your sinful actions.” Gajeel then slammed Natsu on the ground with a massive amount of force. Natsu cried out in pain once his body his the concrete floor for the second time. “ Also remember this, I am no longer your boyfriend, you lost that privilege. You now acknowledge me as_ your _, Master! Bitch!”_

   ~

 

Once Natsu was fully freed from his friends sobbing hug, he readjusted himself. The dragon slayer was just so excited to see Natsu, that he couldn’t contain his unruly emotions. Sting absolutely adored Natsu. The salamander didn’t hate the way Sting felt because he knew deep down he felt a hint of admiration for him. Sting never really hid the way he felt about Natsu, but he was never rude about it. Natsu secretly liked the way Sting’s face would light up with joy when he came around. Natsu had to admit to himself that he had small feelings for the white dragon; but that wasn’t important right now, he realized that Sting possibly help him in his current situation. He felt that he needed to ask Sting for help discreetly, he knew that Sting was one to jump to conclusions.  

 

He gently placed his hand on Sting’s forearm, to earn his attention. “ Listen, Sting, Gajeel and I are going to be going on a job today,” Sting looked a little less interested once Natsu started talking, but he was still listening. “ I’ll be back in two days or less. But, if I’m not back by then, come find me. Ok?” Natsu’s face had to force a smile hoping that Sting got what he meant. Sting’s face glowed with bliss when he heard Natsu say the he was allowed to come after him. “ So are you and Gajeel going on that difficult of a job?”  Sting then grabbed Natsu by the shoulders showing him that he agreed with Natsu’s request. Just as Natsu shook himself free from Sting’s grasp he spoke again.

 

“ Also, could you tell Gray the same thing. Just in case, got to keep the team informed.”

 

Natsu turned towards the guild’s front door but was hesitant to open it. He knew that once he opened that door he would go back to Gajeel’s cruel ways. He would go back to the darkness, and fighting to stop those two from ravishing him. But if he didn’t go there was a possibility someone could be put in danger for his actions. Gajeel may try to hurt someone really important to Natsu; like Lucy, Happy or Gray. If any of them got hurt because of him he would be devastated. If that happened Natsu would probably go berserk and seriously hurt someone. He would never want to hurt an innocent person in the crossfire of his rage.

 

Natsu felt conflicted, but he knew he had to keep everyone safe. I promised that I would take the pain, but I won’t let other have pain inflicted on them. He pushed open the door and was greeted by a tall figure in front of him as if he figure was reaching for the door at the same time. The person backed up as if he was letting Natsu through, but this person was also shocked to see him.

 

“ Gray?”

 

Natsu was surprised to see that Gray was alright, and better yet right there in front of him. Natsu had thought that Gajeel and Laxus had tortured him to keep him quiet. Don’t get him wrong he was happy as hell to see Gray but he was more confused than pleased. He had some many questions going through his head. He wondered where Gajeel went, he was outside waiting for him, right? So where is he? “ Gray, where did  you come from? Are you alright? What happened?”  Natsu questioned as he pulled on Gray’s arm and tugged him outside the guild. He saw that Gray was calm, but he showed Natsu how happy he was to see him--in more ways than one.

 

Gray pulled Natsu into him tightly. He was so relieved to see that Natsu was alright, so relieved that he wasn’t fully thinking when he moved. Suddenly he crashed his lips into Natsu’s with a large amount of force. The force caused Natsu to wince, but he ignored the pain and accepted the warm soft lips. As quick as the kiss came was also as quick it left. Natsu gave a groan at the loss those lips.

The kiss was quick but passionate, he almost began to compare it to Gajeel’s kiss. He didn’t think that Gray had felt that way about him, he knew Gray cared about him but not this much.  “ Gray? Why did you just k-kiss me?” He questioned but didn’t get the response he expected.

  
  


“ I don’t know, I was just glad to see you. I was really worried about you. I was going crazy thinking about what you were going through. Knowing that you were in danger was too much for me. I just care about you so much, Natsu. Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself, once I saw you my heart started beating so fast, and I kissed you.” Natsu blushed at Gray’s confession, he never expected him to be so up front with him. He smiled at the fact that Gray was worried about him. He noticed that Gray was coming closer towards him, he was preparing for another kiss--that didn’t come.

 

Gray suddenly took hold of Natsu’s chin and lifted it, so that they were eye to eye.

Their faces were inches apart and Gray parted his lips and let his words smooth into Natsu’s ear. “ All thought I didn’t regret it, kissing you felt really fucking good.” He smirked as he played with the hair the hung over Natsu’s ears. Natsu truly missed the sexy loving talk he used to get, but now he gets threats and bruises. Now that he knew Gray was safe, he didn’t have to worry as much.

 

The peaceful moment continued, but Natsu couldn’t help but wonder what happened to Gajeel. He knew he was waiting outside, did he leave because Gray showed up?

“ Gray, what happened to Gajeel?” He watched as Gray’s face went from a smile to an angry scowl. Judging by the change of mood it wasn’t good. “I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance! I wouldn't let anyone stop from doing so. The asshole deserved it for all the damage he caused.” He snapped with such an evil tone in his voice, the need to kill was frightening. What went done during their encounter?

 

That Bastard  

Flash Back

 

_Gray had been sitting on the floor for a while, still trying to figure out his thoughts and emotions. Gajeel could be abusing him right now, and what is Gray doing; sitting on the floor feeling bad for himself. He knew he had to do something, sitting and waiting for something to happen wasn’t like him. Eventually, he got up from his sulking area and headed out the door --not even sure if he locked the door back._

_The ice mage made his way towards the fairy tail guild hoping there was someone there good enough to help him. But once the ice mage arrived at his destination, his attitude went from helpful to hateful. He boiled with anger when he saw the shady iron dragon slayer standing outside the guild; by the looks of it, it looked like he was waiting for someone. Who was he waiting for Laxus? Natsu maybe? Seeing him waiting there peacefully enraged the ice mage. His brain shut off and he let his unruly anger take control. Gray ran straight up to Gajeel, they were face to face._

_That’s when they both knew that the real feud for Natsu has started._

__   
  
  



	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. My plans were to have two chapters up at the same time, but I'm not quite finished yet. The next chapter won't be as long. Feel free to ask me questions., I'll try to respond A.S.A.P.  
> Lots of Love!

_The darkness was all that was present at the moment. You couldn't tell which way was left, right, up or down.  Almost like a personal wonderland. This space was where the Dragonslayer`s numb body resided. He was floating in the dark abyss just waiting.….waiting for what? He was as confused as can be. Where was he? This couldn't have been the cellar he was locked in; that room wasn't nearly as dark. He began to reach out in hopes of finding something to grab onto. He needed something to stop him from floating further into the darkness. He tried but no avail, instead he gained something else.  After he reached his arm out his body was overrun by an unnatural sense of pain. “ Gah! …..What..the hell?!”  Natsu began to hug himself trying to ease the pain, but that made it worse. Every movement he made retaliated with pain. He knew that this place was no safe haven._

_Was there truly no chance of escape. He was shrouded in darkness, and not a single hint of light to guide his way. He began to sniff around, but he only picked up the frosty air that chilled his nostrils.  He began to wonder why he was here. Why was he subjected to such an ominous place?_

_He began to consider the thoughts about him being dead. Natsu thought that this is where the souls that don't belong to heaven nor hell end up. Just floating in darkness._

_Seemed like a fitting place for the souls that didn't receive judgment._

_He never knew he would be one._

_He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Natsu knew that he wouldn't see Gajeel as long as he stayed here.  His eyes bolted open in surprise. “ What happened to Gajeel? ...and Gray?” Natsu shouted out loud. Bad thoughts began to answer his previous question and he knew dead or not he could not sit idly by. Natsu began to shift to his body, in hopes of moving the way he knew was forward.  Then the pain returned. The muscle jolting pain caused him to cry out. He felt this pain before, but just not as bad._

_His magic, could he use magic here? He shook his hand in hopes for his flames. He was successful his arm was ablaze and it felt like the pain melted away._

_He used the fire on his feet to move around. But there was nothing. There was so much nothing out here. The Dragonslayer began to feel crazy, but he had to stay calm. If he were to lash out he wouldn't be able to stop. There was no one here to stop his temper tantrums,  so he just bottled the anger away._

_“ Heeey! Is there anyone here!? Can someone hear me!?”_

_His mighty shouts were left unanswered. He remembered this feeling, this was how his felt when he was at Gajeel's home, staring out that window. That feeling of loneliness and complete emptiness. Was this place Gajeel`s doing? Did he learn some dark spell? This does seem like one of his sadistic punishments. Leaving Natsu in the dark with only thoughts of Gajeel to keep him company.  If that's the case then he was in his own personal hell.  He thought about this question numerous times but never came up with a suitable answer. Why did Gajeel change? He knew that he saw his intimate moment with the white Dragonslayer, and Natsu felt guilty ever since that day, but he handled it the wrong way. If he saw it and he was upset, why didn't he just talk to Natsu about it. No, instead he bottled it up and let his anger build up and took drastic measures to prove a point._

_Natsu began to cover his ears trying to stop his thoughts. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He just wanted to leave.  “ Aww what's the matter salamander, you finally feeling guilty. It's about damn time.”  Natsu looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. The floating in front of him was Gajeel. He was standing there with a big toothy grin on his face.  Natsu felt threatened by how calm he was, but be also felt confused. Why was Gajeel not in pain? He had to move to get here, so  shouldn't be hurting; unless he used his magic._

_Gajeel moved a step closer to Natsu and then … he took another. He continued this until he was chest to chest with the fire Dragonslayer. Natsu knew not to run away. He was tired of being afraid. “ So what now Gajeel? Are you done whining like a child? Or are you going to throw a fit again because you can't have your way?”  Natsu knew not to laugh at his own words, he knew he had to be serious.  Gajeel showed no change in emotion, he just stood there staring at him._

_5 mins went by and nothing has changed. Gajeel always knew how to torture Natsu, all he had to do was simply stare at him for minutes to make the pink haired boy feel crazy. This awkward staring contest continued. Natsu began to think that he was just a figure of his imagination, or was just playing dumb. Or maybe this Gajeel was broken or something. Either way staying here with him was a waste of time. Natsu floated around the man to see if he could stir up a reaction. There was nothing, so he began to float away from him. Just as he was making little ways, he realized something. Gajeel still had his back to him. How long did he plan on standing there?_

_Just then Natsu had a vindictive thought. Since Gajeel was so off guard, he might as well attack him. He figured Gajeel was planning on doing something harmful to him when he off guard.  Natsu wanted to be the one on top this time.  He was tired I being pushed around.  Now was his chance to take revenge.  He wanted Gajeel to feel all the pain he once caused him. Even if meant killing him, so be it._

_Natsu floated over behind Gajeel. He wanted to use a powerful attack and he wanted to leave scars on this bastard. He decided to use his nails. Natsu extended his blazing claws in the air. He was going to use his talons to carve from his head all the way down towards his lower back. After that, he planned on continuing his attacks.  He wanted to see Gajeel topple over in his own blood. He wanted to hear his cries of pain. Natsu wanted to laugh at Gajeel, just as Gajeel use to laugh at him. He was so overjoyed by these sadistic thoughts that he began to chuckle maniacally. He quickly swung his talons because he knew his laughter gave away his position. He nails made contact with Gajeel's muscled shoulder. He tried to dig his nails in the iron like flesh, but something was terribly wrong. His nails were stuck and he could not remove them from Gajeel's flesh. Just then Gajeel turned around, and his whole arm was caught in his iron grip.  The beast has turned around before Natsu could do some real damage._

_Gajeel's red eyes began to glow in a demonic way. It scarred Natsu, shit it would have scared anyone in a room this dark. Gajeel's grip put out Natsu's flames. Gajeel used his other hand to roughly grab Natsu's neck. He strangled the boy, lifting Natsu in the air. The gravity within the darkness began to settle. They began to fall, but Gajeel never left his position. Gajeel's legs now rested on the ground and his grip still present. Now that gravity kicked in Natsu began to struggle more.  His body was heavy and being weighed down.  He was gasping for air, but every time he did Gajeel would only strengthen his grip. His fingernails were now digging into Natsu’s flesh. It felt like Gajeel was trying to break Natsu’s windpipe from all different sides. Natsu's face heated up as if all the blood trapped in his face would just burst out any second. Tears began to run down his cheeks.  His consciousness began to fade. This was it, Gajeel was actually going to kill him. Natsu truly never doubted that wouldn't kill him. Natsu tried to use his other hand to claw at his face, but he couldn't. He couldn't conjure enough energy. The life began to drain from his eyes, and his tan skin became a pale grayish color.  Natsu's lips began to lose color as well, his body became a colorless canvas. He gave one last gag before he dangled lifelessly in Gajeel's hand._

_Natsu was dead. Gajeel released his body and let it fall hard to the ground. He looked over at the corpse of his ex-boyfriend.  Gajeel couldn't help but laugh. He thought about all Natsu's little attempts, and how they were all futile. The great salamander, a hero to young boys and  a handsome man to young girls; now lies dead on the ground. His pale body lied there with 5 flesh marks dents in his skin. Four  marks on the right side I his neck and one big thumb size mark on the left side. Each flesh mark was decorated with little sprinkles of Natsu’s dark blood._

Gajeel then leaned down to get a better look at his work. He then leaned over to Natsu's ear. He began to whisper parting words.  “ See I told you, but you never listen. Now look, you died by my hand. If you just knew your place none of this would have happened.” Gajeel now stood up and walked away. But one last thought stopped him “ Oh and now that you're taken care of…..it that ice wizards turn!”  

-

Natsu sprung up out of his sleep. He was screaming so loud he figured people down the street could hear him. He grabbed a fist full of his own hair and tear ran down his face. “Natsu….. NATSU!”  Somebody yelled as they came closer to him. “ NO GET AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed his warning and began to make erratic movements. Was there anything that could calm him down?  A pair of strong arms wrapped around Natsu's shoulders, trying to calm him.  “ Relax Natsu, just calm down it's just me.”  

 

Natsu then heard a low soothing voice and began to steady his breathing. When he opened his eyes had saw that he was no longer in the darkness. He was alive. He looked towards the source of the soothing voice and comforting hug. It was Gray, he was holding onto Natsu so tightly; letting him know that it's alright. Natsu then melted into his embrace. He felt that Gray tugged him out of his nightmare and brought him back to life.  He was safely in Gray's apartment, in Gray’s arms. “ I'm fine it was only a dream. Well more like a nightmare.”

 

Gray was glad Natsu was calm. His screaming had scared Gray right out of bed. He looked down at Natsu, who had been checking his neck for some reason. “ Hey Gray, how did I get here? How did I get to your house in your bed?”  The ice maker was caught off guard by the random questions. By Natsu’s tone of voice, he could tell he assumed something. He was curious as to why he woke up in Gray bed. “ We ...we didn't have sex if that's what you're getting at. I-I assure you that your body wasn't touched in that way. Y-you see you passed out when  we were coming from the guild. So I carried you to my house and put you in my bed. You've been asleep ever since.” His face was red with embarrassment as he waited for a response.  “ Uh, I wasn't assuming that you did anything like that. I trust you, but I-I was just curious as to how I got here, that's all.”  Both boys were blushing from their awkward conversation. “What were you dreaming about? You woke up screaming so I was a  worried. Who were you telling to get away?” The distant look in Natsu’s eyes showed that his nightmare was bothering him, and the memory of it was even worse. Gray didn’t really want to pry into his friends business, but he was concerned for him. He saw how uncomfortable Natsu got, was the nightmare that bad? There was long hesitation before he spoke. “I dreamt that I was trapped in the darkness, and every time I moved I felt intense pain.” That was a white lie, but he hoped it went unquestioned. Natsu really didn’t want to talk about how he dreamt that Gajeel had effortlessly killed him. He didn't want to talk about how real if felt. The pain of the memory began to wash over him like towering ocean waves. His body began to shiver and again he reached for his neck; searching for the finger dents as some sort of mental proof.

The memory itself was enough to make him scream. He wanted to burn everything to the ground just to escape everything that reminded him of the horror he experienced.  When the dragon-slayer looked out the window he saw that it was probably the middle of the night. The sky was dark and street lights were on lighting a path for night owls venturing throughout town. Natsu knew he was not going back to sleep, how could he with the nightmare still fresh in his head. Now he was paranoid what if this dream foreshadowed the future. Was Gajeel really going to kill him? Was he going to kill Gray too?

 

“Hey, I can see that this dream is troubling you, so why don't we just not talk about it. We can just sit on the couch and watch a movie instead. I’ll set up  the movie lacrima.” Gray rose from the bed and let his fingertips slide across the back of the dragon slayer, informing Natsu to follow. Natsu slowly but surely made his way towards the couch and sat with knees against his chest. Gray paid him no mind, he knew this was something he probably wanted to handle himself. That’s how Natsu is, he likes to handle things on his own. _Did Natsu really intend on dealing with Gajeel on his own? Why that’s stupid, his stubbornness will be the death of him. I know there is still a lot more to the story, but I don’t want to pressure him. Me having little to no knowledge on what really happened has proved to make things quite difficult for me. I want to understand and do everything I can to help, but it seems like he doesn't fully trust me._ After he set up the lacrima he went to the kitchen and began to prepare a snack. _I wonder if Happy knows. Actually it's better if not a lot of people know. Once I found out I was mixed up in this and now Gajeel’s got it out for me as well._  Gray came back to the couch to see Natsu in the same position, with his knee tucked into his chest. He sat down beside him and started the movie. He figured the best thing was to leave him be. “ Hey this movie is great, I promise you’ll like it.” Gray grabbed the remote turning up the volume of the movie, but right before he could Natsu grabbed the remote. Natsu took the remote and pressed pause on the movie. The room was filled with a gas called awkwardness. Gray reached over to take the remote from him, but Natsu’s lips parted and he began to speak.

“ Gray you need to stop helping me. I need you to just…..stay _away_ from me!”

  
  



	17. Trust can't be given away, it can only be taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I couldn't find time to work on it. It was like 50% of me being busy and the other 50% percent was me being lazy as hell! I hope ya like it.

He was angry, no the way he was feeling was beyond anger. Not once but twice that Gray had gotten in Gajeel’s way. Gray was proving to be a big problem and he needed to be removed from the picture. He was initially going to take Natsu far away from Magnolia. He figured that Natsu’s environment was influencing his rebellious choices. Gajeel didn't know what he would do after that, all he knew I that he wanted Natsu to suffer. He was going to keep him in the dark and never let him see his friends. His wanted Natsu to be his own little prisoner. 

 

Even though Gajeel never showed it, he truly was hurt by what Natsu did. When he and Natsu entered their relationship, Gajeel did have strong feelings for the fiery boy. He wanted knowing more but to claim the other boy as his. Gajeel desired the boy and he couldn't handle the lust he had for him when they first got together. He made sure he indulged Natsu almost on a daily basis, is that not what he wanted? Natsu always pushed Gajeel away when he showed affection. The iron Dragonslayer believed that’s the reason for Natsu's distant behavior was that he didn't really love him. When Gajeel witnessed Natsu cheating in him, he felt that his accusation was fully supported.  

Ever since then Gajeel has devoted himself to making Natsu suffer. He wanted Natsu to feel the same pain and humiliation he did. 

When he was in the Phantom Lord Guild that was how they treated each other. The weak and those who betrayed the guild were heavily punished. Gajeel always followed that rule, he didn't care who it affected. So, he knew Gray and Natsu were going to get what’s coming to them. 

Gajeel then remembered the day he was waiting for Natsu outside the guild. He was planning on taking Natsu away that day. He then remembered how Gray angrily ran up to him.

 

*Flashback* 

_ The sun was beating down on the iron Dragonslayer, making his wait even more irritating. “Natsu better stop stalling. It’s hot as hell out here!” Natsu use to say that he had no interest in Sting, so why is he wasting so much time talking to him. Well, that was clearly not true because you cannot kiss someone that passionate, without having any interest in them. Just thinking about was pissing him off even more. He was so tempted to walk into the guild and beat the crap out of that crop top wearing doofus. He really hated Sting and his stupid clothes, he just didn't get it.  _

_ Was Gajeel really petty enough to make fun of someone clothing? _

_ Gajeel was about ten seconds away from going into the guild and grabbing Natsu by his scarf and drag him out the guild. He laughed at the idea and he even thought about how the other guild members would laugh at him. Just when he was about to do just that, someone walked up. Gajeel gawked in the general direction of the person, and he began to register their identity. He saw the pale skin of the ice make wizard and the navy blue insignia on his right pectoral. When both boys made distant eye contact, they both shared a similar facial expression. Their faces showed how crossed they were when they saw each other. The matching furrowed brows and gritted teeth said it all. They were ready to tear each other apart.  _

_ Gray ran straight up to him, he stopped once they were face to face. Gajeel let out a low growl “What do you want ice boy?” The disrespectful name and Gajeel's content attitude was driving the other boy crazy.  _

_ “ Cut the crap Gajeel! You abused Natsu and kidnapped me! Your a certified psycho who will not accept that fact that he got dumped.” He was ready to encase the iron bastard in ice then shatter into thousands of pieces. His actions were unacceptable and he needed to be punished. Gray was ready the fight Gajeel right here right now.  _

_ “Well, none of that would have happened if you had just minded your own business, you would have never been involved.” Gajeel knew his response didn’t sound justified, but he enjoyed pissing the ice mage off. He really took pleasure in seeing people's angered expression that was all he was used to anyway. Gray grabbed the collar of the iron Dragonslayer and pulled him closer.  _

 

_ Gajeel was really getting into the tension. Both boys had been sweating from the sun and their body heat. He was starting to feel a little aroused. The thoughts about what might happen were exciting. This is how he used to feel when he and Natsu got into fights. He had no feelings towards Gray, so he wanted to test the boy. “ Last time I checked I’m a free man so I can do whatever I want. Also, you should correct yourself, what I do to Natsu is simply crime and punishment; and my business. I wouldn't call it abuse, but what I’m planning to do to you will be considered abuse, or murder.”   _

 

_ Gajeel then pushed the ice mage away so that he was no longer holding onto him. Now, the killer stares continued. Gray was furious how could someone be so cruel. Only demons came into comparison with him. Gray had his fair share of demons to deal with, So he was ready to put Gajeel six feet under if he had to. “ Well, guess what I'm a free man too, meaning I'm free to do whatever I please as well.” He placed his hands in his spell casting position. The cold air began to radiate from his body as he began forming a sword made of ice. “ So, this means I could cut you down just because I wanted to.” He let out a sadistic grin. Gray was ready, and his adrenalin was racing.  _

 

_ Gajeel was getting ready to knock the lights out of the ice mage. He was looking forward to it, but he knew that if their altercation were to be heard there would be a serious problem. If the Master or Erza came out he would be screwed. Gajeel knew he had to be smart and run away. He began to back away but never let go of the smug look on his face. “ Just for the record, I'm not scared of killing you or anyone that gets in my way. Got it. So, you better watch how you approach me. In a snap of a finger, I could end your sorry little life just as easy as I could do the same to Natsu.” And Gajeel continued running away.  _

 

_ Gray watched Gajeel disappear.  He was slowly calming down, but he really wanted to take out his anger on him. “ What a coward. Someone as crazy as him shouldn't be allowed to run free.” He deformed his ice sword and clenched his fist. “Don't worry Natsu, you'll be fine. I know you're too strong to get killed by him. Little does he know. Natsu is the only thing that stopping me and the guild  from joining up and destroying Gajeel. ” _

\- 

 

Gajeel ended his flashback with a grunt. He was truly angry about what he had remembered.

“How dare that weakling threaten me”  _ I can already assume that Natsu has Gray wrapped around his finger. I wouldn't be surprised if Natsu has been seeing the ice freak. _  The Dragonslayer walked in circles trying to figure out his next move. He began to wonder where Laxus went not that he needed his help, but he was curious. He and Laxus weren't best of friends, but more of acquaintances, they both had things in common. Both men were defeated by Natsu, and later they both desired Natsu, but Gajeel was the luckier one. Laxus just wanted Natsu for late night company. Eventually, as time went by both men began to despise Natsu.

Once Gajeel talked to Laxus about his situation, that created the perfect opportunity for the two of them to come together. At first, Gajeel wasn’t sure about teaming up with Laxus. He didn’t like the idea of sharing his boyfriend with others; But soon after Natsu broke up with him, his mind completely changed. In the end, Laxus said he wasn't going to let himself get into serious trouble for Gajeel, so as of right now Gajeel was alone in this. He wasn’t upset, though, he knew he could handle Natsu and Gray  - 

“ You need to stop helping me. You need to stay away from me!”  Natsu yelled at the older boy. Gray was surprised to hear these words. Was he serious? Did he really not want Gray’s help? But why? He was all types of confused, he began to think he did something wrong. “Natsu, what are you talking about? You can’t go through this alone.” Gray’s words came out fiercer than he thought, he meant them in a concerned way. “It’s better if I go through this alone, nobody will get hurt that way,” he said back as he looked away. He avoided any eye contact with Gray. “Except you, you’ll still get hurt. He’s fucking crazy! I don’t want you anywhere near that bastard! Or did you forget how he tortured and beat you on a daily basis!? Or how about that time when I found you in your bathroom crying, huh? Do you remember how upset you were, do you remember the way he made you feel that day?,” The volume of their conversation began to rise, along with their angered emotions. “ I don’t know have all the details on what he did to you that day, but I wanted to go ballistic. You trying to deal with this alone is stupid, and not only is it stress on you but it's stressing me out too, damn it!” Natsu held his head down, he couldn’t bring himself to look Gray in the eye. He had tears were building up in its glands, just threatening to roll down his face. “ Sounds to me like you just want me out of your hair.” Gray’s face dropped when he heard that. “Wait wha-” He was cut off by Natsu, who hurdled him with many accusations. “I’m just a big problem, a big inconvenience to you. I bet you regret the day you came to my house. You regret coming to check on me because you realized if you hadn’t, you would have never been mixed up in this mess!” Natsu then stood up from the couch and looked down at his astound face. The dragon slayer had tears rolling down his face along with a runny nose to match. The words that were meant to hurt Gray were hurting him more. “ You were just telling me how stressed you were about this. It’s my fault, I pulled you into my dumb problems. Well, now I’m releasing you from this burden!” 

“ Shut the hell up, Natsu! You don’t what you're talking about. I never once regretted helping you! Yes, it’s stressful, it’s stressful because I didn’t know my best friend was being abused by his boyfriend. It’s also stressful to know that he doesn't trust his friends enough to fucking tell them, or seek help! How would you feel if you were me.” Gray now stood up as well. Seeing that he was taller than Natsu, he was looking down at the angered boy. He knew Natsu was known for saying stupid things, but this takes the cake. It’s  like he was trying to pick a fight. “ You should watch what you say; because I’m the one who got fucking kidnapped for helping someone...Who won’t even help himself!” 

 

Those last words were like dynamite to the dam that was holding back all Natsu’s emotions. His tears and his sniffling were making him look weaker than he felt. He couldn’t believe that Gray would say something so hurtful to him. His tears continued to run down his face and his chest felt like it was beginning to cave in, and flatten his lungs making it impossible for him to breathe. He wanted to scream, but no words came to mind, just loud noises. He needed to escape this feeling, he needed to escape this deep pain. In a flash, Natsu dashed out the front door and out of Gray’s apartment. The dragon slayer ran with his eyes closed, he didn’t care where he ran, but as long as it was away from Gray. Away from the pain. 

The ice wizard felt so emotionally and mentally exhausted, that he didn’t even attempt to chase the boy. He really did care about Natsu, but he felt that Natsu running away somewhere was a good thing. He could clear his head and come to his senses. Trying to go through something as serious as this as dumb, and he needed to realize and accept that. “ He just needs a little time. He’ll be fine I’m sure of it.” Gray then fixed the pillows on the couch that Natsu had knocked over when he had thrown a tantrum. He never wanted to upset Natsu, he loved him and wanted to help him. 

  
  


Running aimlessly, was the crying mess known as Natsu. He ran as if something was chasing closely behind him. The truth was that something was chasing him, his guilt and sadness was chasing after him. He felt the guilt nip at his heels every time he slowed down a bit. He knew that the argument was his fault; Natsu was purposely stirring up trouble. He only did it to push Gray away. Yes, Gajeel is crazy and he knows that he will target Gray if he got the chance again. Natsu was not willing to take that risk. Natsu had a feeling they did something to Gray that day they kidnapped him, but he didn’t know they abducted Gray as well. Natsu knew he had to stop this, but how? He didn’t even know where Gajeel is, more importantly, he didn’t even know how to reason with him. How to you reason with a possessive sociopath? Eventually, his lungs began to burn making it difficult for him to breath, so he needed to stop running. He walked over to a park bench and threw his exhausted body down. He’s breaths were loud and heavy, he even began to choke on his uneven breaths. He began to the imaginary dark swirls that followed everywhere he looked. He wanted to sleep peacefully for once, but ever since Gajeel changed that hasn’t been happening that often. Natsu knew he couldn’t sleep on a park bench, so he sluggishly pushed his chest off the wood of the bench. The tired boy began to trudge home and he hoped that he would make it their safely. To anyone passing by they would instantly assume that Natsu was a lost drunk man. The dragon slayer could barely walk straight or keep his eyes open. He didn’t let that stop him, he wanted to go home and snuggle up with his furry blue companion.

  
  
  



	18. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been really late on updates. I haven't posted a chapter since January. God, I suck!

  _When was it ever going to stop?_

 

_There was a suffocating feeling that continuously squeezed in every time Natsu tried to breathe._

 

 _What's the point anymore? If I want to be happy with someone else, I get harassed by Gajeel. And if I stay with Gajeel, is there a possibility of me ever being happy? It’s impossible for things to go back to the way they were, now. Why can't he see that_? 

 

 _No matter how much I try, something always backfires and leaves me the fool_.

 

Every attempt he made seemed futile. Failing multiple times made him feel trapped. Trapped. That was the feeling that had been stuck with Natsu, since the beginning.

 

Dragging his feet along the pavement leading to the front door of his house, Natsu was so ready to lie down and go to sleep. He was mentally exhausted, and Natsu was never really known for using his head.

This whole situation between him and Gajeel has really forced Natsu to mature a bit. He's been thinking about a lot of things and trying to come up with solutions. His current situation was serious and he needed to be smart about it.

 

It was still so unclear, like how Gajeel can treat him so badly and then say that his actions were justifiable.

You should never want to hurt the people you care about, right?

 

Natsu walked inside his house, he didn’t even bother taking off his sandals, he was too tired.

 

His eyes ventured around the living room, he was searching for his exceed companion that was usually on the couch at this hour. Shockingly, Happy wasn’t there. He has not seen Happy in quite a while, quite frankly he was glad that they were distant. There’s no need to get him involved. He also never wanted Happy to see him look so damaged ever again. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. Natsu was tired of coming up with believable lies to tell to Happy. He hated lying and he tried his hardest to avoid telling lies. These past few days, he’s been slacking.

 

Natsu was alone in his home. He didn't enjoy the strong sense of loneliness, but it did provide some sense of security. He was alone and that meant nobody was around to harm him.

Natsu looked around and took in every familiar aspect of his home. This was his home, he was safe here. There was only one time when didn't feel safe in his own home. That was when Laxus and Gajeel had broken in and forcefully took advantage of the fire dragon slayer.

 

That had been awful, and the fact that both Gajeel and Laxus took great pleasure in it, made Natsu's stomach turn. That experience was horrible. He would give anything to forget that day.

Well, maybe not the whole day. When Gray comforted him that day it made Natsu feel an unusual warm feeling in his chest. The feeling was soft and calming. Gray’s strong feelings made Natsu remember what it felt like to be cared about.

 

Natsu cheeks were warm, as the tint blush began to decorate them. This reaction always occurred when his mind traveled back to more thoughts about the Ice wizard

 

He remembered when Gray had kissed him out of excitement. Those cold lips crushed up against his. Natsu remembered the light feeling of Grays tongue surfing over his front teeth.

Had Gray really been that excited to see him? And when did he develop feelings for Natsu?

 

The Dragon Slayer enjoyed Gajeel's kisses, but the feel of Ice mage’s lips was still very new to him, yet it was something he craved.

Gajeel's kisses were lustful, dominating yet satisfying, once Natsu stopped fighting for dominance. On the other hand, Natsu felt like he didn't have to fight with Gray’s lips, he didn't mind giving up control. Gray’s kiss was filled with life and passion, and once their lips separated, the way this secure feeling that surrounded Natsu.

 

It was something the Salamander was truly going to miss.

Too bad Natsu might not ever get to experience Gray’s affection again. Each detail he remembered, made him pine for the Ice wizard, he so badly hurt.

 

“Part of me knew that this wouldn't work out.” The Dragon Slayer sighed.

 

Natsu was open to giving chances, but he always had doubts about his relationship with Gajeel. He never expected the relationship to turn towards the worse like this.

 

Gajeel and Natsu weren't the most compatible of people, but they had some good moments and a few things in common. They realized that they liked the tension in their fights and the heat in their arguments. Their heated passion caused them to bond in funny ways. That's what convinced them to start a relationship.

 

When Natsu thought about it, he couldn’t help but laugh. This whole relationship was everything he warned himself about. Was Natsu really that much of a fool?

A fool, that word could describe Natsu at times, especially due to his past decisions.

 

The Dragon Slayer had harshly pushed Gray away. The words he and Gray spouted still haunted his mind and leaving him feeling crushed.

_“You need to stop helping me. You need to stay away from me!”_

_“Sounds to me like you just want me out of your hair.”_

_“I’m just a big problem, a big inconvenience to you. I bet you regret the day you came to my house. You regret coming to check on me because you realized if you hadn’t, you would have never been mixed up in this mess!_ ”

Natsu couldn't believe that he said these words to Gray. Natsu didn't mean the words he said, but he had to convince himself that he did.

Natsu’s words hurt but Gray’s words left emotional scars.

_“You should watch what you say; because I’m the one who got fucking kidnapped for helping someone...Who won’t even help himself!”_

 

Both of their words were said with no hesitation, and both their words were decorated with hints of anger. The Dragon slayer’s words were meant to drive Gray away, but he didn’t want to seriously upset Gray.

 

On the hand, Gray’s words were an attempt to make the Dragon Slayer realize he was being irrational. Tears began to form in the corners of those saddened green eyes.

The whole day began to replay inside his head, nothing about today was pleasant, for Natsu. The worst by far was his horrifying nightmare about Gajeel killing him. The dream felt so real and it scared the hell out of him. Natsu’s heated argument with Gray also was on this unpleasant list.

 

Nothing was getting better for him, meanwhile, Gajeel was still running out and about, free to do whatever he wanted.

Being oblivious to Gajeel plans made Natsu even more paranoid. The pink haired man was now slouching on the sofa fully engulfing himself in his depression.

“What else can I do?” The Dragon Slayer hasn't felt this hopeless, ever since Igneel disappeared. Everything just seemed to backfire.

He tried to not involve his friends, and then Gray got tangled up in this mess. Was there any way for him to win this game? Must Gajeel always be the winner? He bet that Gajeel was watching

 

After lying there walloping in his defeat, he came to a conclusion.

him right now, just laughing as Natsu’s life spiraled out of control. Gajeel was torturing him and he wasn’t even here.

 

The Iron Dragon Slayer haunted Natsu, leaving him engulfed in a swirl of cold and ominous feelings. His words sent shivers down his spine and his cruel actions left both physical and mental scars.

 

Natsu wished he never discovered Gajeel’s sadistic side.

 

_This was one big game. And I was just one turn away from losing. Was all this really my fault? Was there any way of fixing this?_

The Dragon Slayer began to pace his house in an attempt to get his thought process to move faster. He didn't understand why he was doing that. Natsu didn't understand why people paced back and forth while they walked.

Hell, it looked more complicated, not to mention annoying.

 

Think. What could he do? More importantly, what did Gajeel want?

Well, Natsu knew his that former partner just wanted him. Gajeel wanted to have Natsu all to himself

 

The Iron mage mentioned how he wanted to start over in their relationship.

Gajeel did try to apologize but he ruined it by kidnapping the Fire mage. The kidnapping was an attempt to make amends, eventually, Gajeel lost control of his anger and attacked Natsu.

 

This has happened more than once. But once Gajeel was alone with Natsu, he was content.

As long as they were both calm, everything was fine.

Maybe some tension here and there, besides that everything was almost normal. Or at least forced to be normal.

 

This could have been a solution. This was probably the only way to keep things peaceful, for now.

Questions began to stir inside the Dragon Slayer’s head; questions he wishes he knew the answer too.

 

How long will he have to stay with Gajeel?

 

Will he leave Gray alone?

 

What happens if he gets bored of Natsu?

 

These questions made him feeling unsteady. The Iron Dragon Slayer made him feel hopelessly confused.

Natsu couldn't tell if he was overthinking things; or if he was given Gajeel way too much credit.

 

Wouldn’t Gajeel be a little suspicious of Natsu intentions?

 

The man who basically preaches about perseverance on a daily is finally submitting. It seemed like the perfect setup for a trap. This wasn’t a time for questioning his judgment, he just had to Gajeel that he was trustworthy.

 

A conclusion had finally been developed. Natsu was going to seek out Gajeel and force himself to live happily with him. Even if it meant he was going to give up his freedom and contact with friends. He still going through with it. Nobody else needed to get hurt, he didn’t want Gray getting hurt again.

He could at least be happy with knowing that nobody else will have to get involved.

Night began to make its way across the sky. Bright stars began to glow, making the hours of the night look even more peaceful.

Many in Magnolia were sleeping or settling down for the night, but not everyone was sleeping. A certain trio was causing havoc on their trip home.

Both the Light and Dark Dragon Slayer with the addition of the celestial wizard Yukino, were making their way home.

The three Sabertooth member were arguing about how they were gonna make her home.

“Aw c’mon Sting, I bet the ride won't be that this time.” Yukino comforted Sting while rubbing relaxing circles onto his back.

Sting was complaining about taking the train back to Sabertooth. He was already upset about how he didn't get a chance to spend time with Natsu and Gajeel, And now he had to experience a long stomach crushing ride home. This whole trip was a big disappointment to him.

 

It sucked that Dragon Slayers has serious cases of motion sickness. Seeing that they inherit Dragon abilities, why didn't they inherit wings. That would make thing a lot easier for them. But for now, he had to sit back and deal with this hell.

 

The Sabertooth members began to board the train that was making its way through Crocus. The hell began as soon as they stepped foot on board.

The train was already running late so as soon as the travelers boarded, it took off.

 

The rumbling and shaking, making his stomach drop; branding this ride as completely unbearable. People whispering about the Dragon Slayer's conditions wasn't helping.

 

Rogue tried his hardest to not show that the rapid movements got to him. Sting hated when he did that. Rogue would try to hold back his vomit, but little did he know that be was stuck with a constipated face.

This trip was estimated to be an hour and a half ride. Yukino figured that her spirits could be of some use for the Dragon Slayers, but at the same time, she wasn't sure how it would work out.

She could only hope for the best for her friends.

 

It was only halfway through the ride and the Twin Dragons were still groaning. If people were complaining, that was too damn bad. None of them could comprehend the discomfort they were experiencing.

Maybe if they took their minds off the pain, they might feel a little better.

“Guys, I hate seeing you like this. Is there anything I can do to help?” Yukino always over worried. The situation wasn't that bad, the Twin Dragons have experienced far worse. It's just… well at the moment Sting and Rogue looked like they were on the verge of dying.

Distracting the mind sound like a good idea. Focusing on the bad stuff will only make worse.

Sting now trying to force happy thoughts in his head, all at once.

 

_Let's see...hmm, happy thoughts? Lector makes me happy. And...pool parties, food...oh no don't think of food, that will only make me want to vomit. What else makes me happy?_

_Oh, Natsu-san makes me happy_.

 

Sting was still feeling queasy, but his face was showing a sickly, yet satisfied look. Thoughts of the man he admired since he was young, began to fill his head. The Light Dragon Slayer had always looked up to him, but as their age gap became smaller those feeling slowly changed.

 

Sting, without realizing it, fell in love with Natsu.

Day by day, Sting continued to discover little things he loved about Natsu, even if they weren’t together.

 _Natsu,...man what I love about him? I don't even know where to start?_  

 

These heavenly thoughts began to counter the cramping stomach pain he was experiencing.

Hell, pretty sure he forgot he was even on the train.

 

_Natsu’s hair...that's a good place to start. Pink is a normal color, but when it came to Natsu’s hair, it looked like an entirely new color; one that only suited him._

_Oh, I also love his eyes. Those olive green gems looked like they could give the rarest diamond a run for its money._

 

The Fire Dragon Slayer seemed to be a cure for Sting. All he did was think about him, and he was slowly drifting off into a peaceful abyss of pure bliss.

 

_Natsu’s voice. The way the tone of his voice changed based on the way he felt. It was something so simple yet amazing. His voice always sent shivers up my spine. His voice just perfectly matched the way he looked. Not too high not too deep, Natsu’s voice just fit him perfectly._

 

The Light Dragon Slayer had such strong feelings for Natsu. He knew how strong his feelings were, and he also knew how wrong his feeling for Natsu are.

 

Natsu was in a relationship, yet Sting tried to ease his way into the Salamander’s heart.

Flirting and clinging to someone who was already in a relationship was wrong. Wasn't it?

How is it that Sting does not feel that way?

His love for Natsu made him deny reason.

Sting’s thoughts traveled back to the day when he had felt the smoothness of Natsu’s lips.

 

The kiss was a special memento for that amazing day.

 

Sting honestly didn't believe that Natsu would indulge him that day.

 

Man, was he glad that Natsu did.

 

The two Dragon Slayers finally shared an intimate moment. Even though, he never once thought about the consequences of Natsu’s infidelity.

Hopefully, Gajeel didn't find out about the kiss. He would be in serious trouble otherwise.

 

The blonde was oblivious to the fact that Gajeel already knew.

 

The train ride continued on its bumpy path toward Crocus. The train traveled through more rural areas so the tracks weren't always smooth or consistent. This ride would cause anyone to feel nauseous, and Crocus was still about an hour away.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about late updating. I've been busy, stressed and suffering from writer block. I'm a little bit back on track. I'm already working on the next chapter. This series is coming to an end, so please bear with me.


End file.
